Warlock's Journey
by UltraZeta120
Summary: After the War against Garrosh and his Horde, a young Worgen Hybrid Warlock decided to leave the Alliance and become a wandering mage, following her own rules and away from all the constant bullshit between the Alliance and the Horde...That is until she saved a young pink haired girl gifted in magic. Alice Darkthorn is in for quite an adventure and some major headache with this one.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer!**

 **I do not own World of warcraft or Familiar of Zero. Also a fair warning as this fic contains some horror elements, fan service and slight gore but most of all crazy shenanigans happening all across Azeroth...You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Warlock's Journey.**

 **Prologue: Zero meet Warlock, Warlock meet Zero.**

* * *

Within the Stranglethorn vale, in the pirate city of Booty bay. The Citizens were ready to go for the bed for the night after a hard day of work, guards patrolling the city making sure there were no funny business going on. over all it was just another typical day in Booty bay.

Which Suited Dungoggs Halfmantle well, the Proud Dwarf who own one of the Inns in Booty bay was cleaning one of the mugs behind the counter as he was lost in thought of good ol' days in Ironforge with his family before the second war. the Dwarf snapped out of his thougths and glanced around the room and saw that most of his patrons have either left or passed out drunk on the tables while the adventurers have gone to bed.

The old dwarf merely grunted as he placed the clean mug away and continue to clean another. Today have been rather slow but peaceful so far, which he was happy about.

the constant brawls with different pirates clans and adventures that sometimes happens inside his beloved Inn can get very annoying after a while.

However he soon picked up hearing someone entering the Inn. Curious who it was he glanced toward the entrance and the person quietly entered his establishment, when he saw what this stranger looked like he nearly dropped the mug he was holding in surprise. Because the person was unlike anything he has seen in his long life.

The person is definitely a female, given the fact how large her bust is, but she is a Worgen...At least Dungoggs thought she looks like one because she looks more like a hybrid between a human and a Worgen given how almost human like features she has around her face and how her body is shaped.

She wasn't tall, he roughly believes she's around 152 cm tall, dark grey fur with lighter grey color around her face. She wore black and orange robes that just screams Mage while holding a strange looking staff.

By strange, I mean a terrifying looking staff with spikes and skulls at the end of the staff with the animal skull gave a faint green glow through it eye sockets. The old dwarf gulped when he realized this was no ordinary mage.

This Worgen is a Warlock.

The unknown Warlock scanned the room with her red colored eyes with hint of exhaustion, likey from travelling for so long through the harsh jungles of Stranglethorn. She walked toward the counter as Dungoggs nervously continue clean the mug he was holding while trying his best not show any fear toward the Warlock.

Warlocks are after all known to be power hungry and would devles into the dark arts of magic and sometimes even forbidden ones too. Doesn't help either that they make pacts with demons either.

The women stopped and placed some Silver coins on the counter and said "Food, drinks and a bed to sleep." her voice was surprisingly soft and it almost sounds like she whispered when talking.

The old dwarf nodded as he took the coins "There is a room two story up, at the far end of the corridor." with that he prepared some food for the dark mage. The worgen sighed softly as she sat down on one of the chairs as she placed her staff in her inventory, much to his joy as he didn't have to continue to see that scary looking staff, she then simply sat there looking like she's about to fall asleep any seconds.

Dungoggs decided that maybe the Warlock wasn't hostile and is simply just tired from...whatever going on in their life so he tried to strike up a conversation.

"So lass, neva' seen you around these parts" he says as he prepare the ale "the names Dungoggs, what yer name?"

The Worgen slowly lifted her head and directly looked into the Dwarf's eyes, at first he thought he somehow angered the Warlock but to his relief she answered calmly "Alice...Alice Darkthorn..." she mutters quietly as she rubbed her eyes.

The old Dwarf nodded, it was a good sign. At least the Warlock seems friendly enough and won't try to suck out his soul for simply asking a question. Granted at this rate he might be a bit bias when it comes to Warlock but after so many years seeing so many Warlocks causing so much damage to both his people and all other races, heck even including helping the burning legion when they came to invade Azeroth the second time. He's having a bit problem trusting any Warlock he comes across.

But something about this women seems different...Well appearance aside she doesn't have this attitude with every warlocks seem to have, arrogant or simply looking down on people because they aren't powerful as them.

Plus they love to hear the sound of their own voice and yet this young women seems rather timid or just plain stoic, given how she was looking at him with no hint of emotion other than looking tired.

Although there was one question he want to ask " If ya don't mind me askin' but are you a worgen? because you...well don't look the part." the Girl simply shrugged her shoulders and asnwered "I am...Got bitten in Gilneas and tried to undo the curse with an alchemist by combining alchemy with magic to undo the Worgen curse...instead ended up becoming a hybrid and can no longer become human again." Ah. so that's why she looks like that.

"Sorry to hear that" Dungoggs said as he placed Alice food and drink on the counter "if any consolation you look fine the way you are." Alice merely nodded as she dig in to her dinner while seemingly tired from the entire events that leads to this.

After the whole event with the siege of Orgrimmar and Garrosh escaping the trial she's spent. 3 years of figthing a war against the Horde while battling against Deathwing to prevent him from ending the world, Stopping the thunder king from enslaving all races in Azeroth and Garrosh himself who had gone insane. When they finally caught the son of a bitch the bastard escape with a traitorous bronze dragon whose name she didn't bother to remember to an unknown timeline, probably screwing the past already.

But with the war over the Alliance and the true horde can take the time to rebuild their homes that have been lost in Garrosh mad quest in conquest...Well except Gilneas and Theramore.

Theramore pretty much nothing more than a crater and Gilneas is still riddled with the blight unleashed by Sylvanas and her Forsaken loyal to her.

Speaking of the Banshee queen, Alice can't help but frown when she thinks about that spiteful banshee queen. Granted she has nothing against majority of the Forsaken as there has been many who actually left to join the Argent Dawn when they witnessed the horrors and cruelty Sylvanas displayed in the war, heck just ask her friend Elizabeth who once was a Forsaken Frost/Arcane mage but left the Horde to be a wandering mage after having enough of the senseless slaughter between factions and the hypocrisy of Sylvanas when it comes about the plague and resurrecting people against their will.

Truth be told, Alice wished she could have the chance to kill that demented Undead elf, not because of what she have done but because she a walking disaster that's about to happen, sooner or later.

For all she knows the Banshee queen might start the whole damn war again for some stupid reason that would benefit her rather than the Horde itself.

Speaking of the Horde, at first she had no idea what to think about them when she first heard of them as a child. She was taught by many ( _Back then people tolerated her due to her...condition, before she trained to become a warlock_ ) teachers and elderly that the Horde are evil who threaten their world years ago with their savagery. But back then Alice was after a curious child and believed there are two stories behind what really happened between the Alliance and the Horde. So as an aspiring Warlock she sought out knowledge when she first time stepped out of Gilneas and into the big wide world.

So she had three years to learn, three years to know both people from the Alliance and the Horde and she learned that the Horde aren't so different from the Alliance.

It's the past hatreds that keeps both factions at arms lengths...No not arms lenght, rather Spears and guns length if anything, preventing either side to let the past hatred go and simply talk things over.

But now? Now it might be nearly impossible because of what Garrosh have done, all the cruelty he has done to both Alliance and the Horde. It'll take a very, very long time for the wounds to ever heal, which is the hard part as not only the Alliance and the Horde keep bitch slapping each other, they need to worry about other unfriendly forces that would take advantage of their weaken state.

like the Burning Legion and the Old gods.

Heaving a heavy sigh Alice finish her meal before thanking the old Dwarf and headed to her room, The Journey here wasn't really all that bad but the sheer climax of the end result of the war just didn't go the way she had hoped when they finally stopped the mad Orc, for it only to back fire when they tried to put him on trial when they should have just executed him the moment he was defeated in the first place to prevent any more damage.

But as usual, honor and moral beats logic once again.

" _I swear if the king and the rest of the idiots think i'm going to help them out once Garrosh shows his ugly face with an army, then they better be prepared for a big f **[BEEP]** ing NO to their faces._" Alice thought bitterly as she entered the rented bedroom and noted it was somewhat clean.

then again this is Booty bay run by pirates and they aren't exactly stingy when it comes with cleanliness, Like Stormwind and the nobles living in it.

Placing her bags near the bed she just plops down unto the bed without any care, she's simply far too tired to do anything or even care at this point. Three long years figthing, three long years trying to find any good within the Alliance and the Horde yet both of them are so flawed with ideals and past hatred that will likely tear their entire world apart if this madness isn't taken care of.

Sadly, she's just one women along with so few who share her view on the current situation in Azeroth.

Sighing once again as she close her eyes and wondered what she will do tomorrow. Maybe go out in the jungle looking for ingredience for her potion making? it can't be that much of a hassle right?

Little does she know she will find something that will likely change her life...With a huge deal of headache to the side as well.

* * *

 _ **Next Morning...**_

* * *

Louise de La Valliére felt like crap.

What exactly happened that made her feel like this? the young pinkette groaned as she opened her eyes, trying to see where she was as she felt she was lying on something wet. At first she closed her eyes as the light from the sun blinded her for a few seconds before her eyes adjusted to the brightness. Once her vision came back she immediately realized she was inside a forest.

And that she was lying on a large body of water near a beach.

"Ack!" Yelping in surprise and worry, she sprung up to her feets, walk away from the water and tried to assess the area to see where exactly she was. Because she don't recognize anything about this strange forest, the foliage looked completely alien to her and there was a strange sound of...music? It sounded like people were banging on drums and chanting in an unknown language that she never heard of before.

Looking down she could see she's wearing the academy uniform, confused as to what happened to her and how she ended up here. She tried to think back what happened before she ended up...wherever she is.

For a moment she eyed widen in shock and horror when she remembered what happened.

The familiar summoning ritual.

The biggest moment in her life to prove herself that she wasn't a failure of a mage...And she botched it. Louise realized that instead of summoning a familiar she ended up reverse the summoning spell and sent herself far away from any known location in tristain.

Tears already began to come as she realized that her career as a mage is over, she couldn't summon one simple familiar, a task that any mages worth their noble name can do and she failed so badly that she's sure her mother will marry her off to some noble to save the Valliére name.

Louise shudder as she could already feel her elder sister Éléonore ranting and pinching her cheeks endlessly for failing such a simple holy task. The only person who would be there for her is Catteyla who will only smile and comfort her, telling her that everything will be alright. It was at this point Louise openly cried as she realized there was no chance getting back home as she has no idea where she was or If she was even in her own world!

For all she know she could have ended up in another world with no way getting back home.

" _Stop!_ " Louise mentally shouted as she wiped her tears, she can't break down crying, she's a proud Valliere! her mother taught her the rule of steel and never show weakness in dire situation like this! She will survive this and take on anything the strange land will throw at her!

With a new fire burning within her, Louise will do what it takes to find a way home or at least survive this strange forest.

But now that she think about it does she still has her wand?

Checking to make sure she still has it, to her horror it's not with her. Welp so much for the bravado and determination she had as any courage she has is now replaced with cold induced fear of helplessness as her only means of self defense is gone.

This seriously can't get any worse, would it?

 ***Snap***

Spoke too soon.

Louise head immediately shot up and looked everywhere for where that sound came from, her heart raced with panic and fear. It was then she heard one of the bushes rustled and out came what she could only describe a white big furry monkey.

the large ape noticed her and Louise froze on the spot as she desperately hoped the large monkey is friendly.

none of them moved an inch until the ape suddenly let out a roar and banged on its chest it shot forward toward Louise with the intention of kill. Louise screamed in fear as she ran away from the huge hulking gorilla toward where the sound of the drums are, in hopes the people over there will save her from the animal.

Louise panted as she ran, not used to running like this but with a huge monkey that looks like it can eat you up whole without even trying then she has no room to argue about it.

Especially since her life is in danger!

As Louise continue running the large gorilla was gaining up to her, much to her horror, however she could hear the music getting louder the closer she gets, with hope she ran faster and ran up a small hill and jumped through some bushes, landed rather roughly on the dirt ground. Louise groaned in pain as she lifted herself up, but also realized the music stopped.

with hope and a smile she lifted her head to see the people she hope would save her from the rabid animal.

only to be met with a large group of tall, blue skinned muscular creatures with long tusk jutting out of their mouths decorated in tribal markings and clothes, huts that have human skulls hanging around and heck there were even piles of skulls lying around, but what brought Louise attention was the pit in the middle of the little village that have humans remains burning above fire. Almost like they were cooking food over fire.

It was at this moment, Louise knew.

" _Kill de human!_ "

" _Burn her ova da pit!_ "

" _More food for us!_ "

She fucked up.

Before the Blue tribal monsters could do anything, the large gorilla that was chasing Louise emerge through the jungle and charge toward them with a savage roar. Louise who was frozen in fear realized she has a chance to escape now that the blue elfish looking creature were busy fighting the large monkey she immediately booked it out of the village.

however some of the trolls saw her escaping let out a cry in language she didn't know about but it doesn't take a genius to know that they won't let her escape, thus several of them ran after her with war cries of their own while throwing axes and spears toward the Valliere child.

Louise let out a shriek when one of the spears nearly hit her as she continue to run up a hill before she came to the top she could see down from there was a road, a road that might lead her to somewhere safe. She didn't dare looking back as those monsters keeps blabbering in their guttural language as they tried to catch up to her, she desperately hoped she can outrun those monsters because her legs began to burn for running so long without any rest and it was getting harder to breath.

Before she could take another step, her back suddenly exploded in pure agonizing pain, like somebody sent a fireball toward her back.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Shrieking in pain, Louise fell toward the unforgiving ground and rolled down from the hill. She finally stopped as she was unable to move due to the pain all over her body, especially her back as it burned with so much pain she never experienced before.

glancing back with tears in her eyes she could see one of those monsters dressed in some sort of barbaric robes and a mask covering their face with their hand pointed toward her. Louise realized that creature used magic! it cast a spell on her! with fear and no hope outrunning these monsters as they circle around her with gleefull expression for a tasty meal. One of the creatures approached her as it readied it's crude axe, ready to cut her head off.

Louise, crying in despair as the horrible truth came, that she will not live to see her family ever again, here she will die and her body eaten by these savages and her skull collected like some sick trophy, no one back home will ever know that she's dead.

Accepting the reality of her demise she closed her eyes and waited for her doom...

 **FWOOSH!**

" _RAAAAAGH!?_ "

Only for it to not happen as the monster who was ready to kill her suddenly screamed in pain.

Louise opened her eyes and saw the monster who was about to kill her was suddenly lit on fire, he was covered in flames as he flailed his arms around trying to put off the fire only to bumb into his fellow comrades, setting them on fire as well.

Confused and thankful whoever saved her she tried to look around for the mage who saved her life, when she set her eyes upon the person who saved her who happens to be quite a distance away, she couldn't help but be shocked that the person who saved her life wasn't a human.

The person is clearly a female if the large breasts were anything to go by, by the founder they were bigger than Zerbst! the women was dressed in black and orange robes, she wore silver colored shoulderpads and black gauntlets. However it was her face that surprised Louise the most.

She looked like some sort of a human wolf hybrid! she has black long hair styled in a princess cut hair that she seen before, red eyes that seem to glow underneath her front bangs, dark grey fur which became lighter at the center of her face, then there was the fact she didn't have human feet either but paws instead. Then there was the staff she was holding, it was the most scary looking staff Louise has ever seen, for the top of the staff was decorated with a large animal skull with spikes jutting out here and there, also two glowing green orbs glew from the eyes sockets, what's even more scary as there were other skulls hanging from the main skull that looked a bit more human, even their eyes glew with different colors with blue, red and purple.

Louise also noticed something else by the women side, it was some sort of a red scaled creature with no eyes that have several black tendril going back from its head and large spikes jutting out of its shoulders, lastly there were two large tendrils lifted up i the air with the ends split it four like some sort of a mouth.

The red scaled creatures growled and leaped toward at one of the trolls, the troll tried to parry the Felhound but it was too late as the demon smacked into him and sent him flying back, smacking into his fellow trolls as they lost balance and landed roughly to the ground. Becoming easy prey for the Felhound.

While the Felhound was busy ripping the trolls apart, the Women locked eyes with louise own. Louise wasn't sure how but just by eye contact the women told her _I'll protect you_ just by gaze alone.

The other trolls seeing she was the bigger threat they let out their war cries and attacked the Warlock.

Louise watched as the unknown wolf lady seemingly conjure fire _out of her hands_ with no chants or use of the staff she was holding! she blasted several of the monsters before those who survived engaged her in close combat. louise believed this was it for the mage as she knows that all mages aren't exactly trained in close combat, only battle mages.

But to her surprise the bottom end of the staff she was holding suddenly glew orange and she swung the staff as and _Cleaved_ the head off one of the trolls as the head sudenly burst in flames along with the headless body. The trolls clearly didn't expect that let their guard down for a second, which the Warlock took her chance to leap forward and grabbed one of the Trolls head, gathered power into her hand and let the Fel magic inside the troll whose body began to have orange glowing cracks all over his body as he screamed in pain before proceeding kicking him back to his comrades and exploded in gore and flames.

the explosion took out the remaining trolls, which just left the shaman still standing.

speaking of the shaman he wasn't idle as his henchmen were being butchered. He called upon the Elements of storm and once all of his men were dead he finally gathered enough power and let loose upon the Worgen(?) Warlock with the full might of the Lightning storm.

Louise watched in horror as the large bolt of Lightning struck her savior, creating a huge dust cloud that cover the area around the women.

Louise felt like crying as her savior is likely dead from the blast as that monster had the gall to cackle as a madman, however Louise noticed something, a purple glow within the dust cloud.

once the cloud dispersed, the Wolf lady was unharmed as some sort of magical purple barrier with a demon skull in front of her covered her body from any harm, not only that but green dark energy seem to gather around her and unto her hands, from what Louise could only guess she was preparing a powerful spell to strike back against the Shaman. Once the Wolf lady was finish she shot her hand forward and a huge bolt of energy erupted from her palm, the energy bolt soon formed a demonic looking dragon head as it roared toward the shaman and exploded with such force that nearly sent Louise flying if it wasn't for that red demon dog pinning her down to the ground with its tendril.

Once the explosion was over the area where the shaman used to be was nothing more than a large crater, leaving no remains behind.

Louise gulped at the sheer powers this women possess, as much she is thankful for being saved but she don't know the intention of the wolf women who was now calmly walking toward her with a stoic expression on her face.

Louise feared that maybe the mage has some darker ulterior motives of saving her, like using her as a sacrifce for a dark ritual...Okay she might exaggerating but then again she wasn't exactly aware that there existed human like wolf people or those blue skinned creatures with large tusk coming out of their mouths!

The woman kneel down in front of Louise while the demon dog sat next to its master, panting like a dog.

"The wound" Louise was taken aback by the women tone of voice, it was soft and almost spoke in whisper.

"wh-whu?"

"The wound. I need to see your wound." the lady stated. Louise then remembered that she was after all blasted from behind and the wound began to sting terribly, tearing up she shifted to the side, allowing the wolf lady to look at her back.

The busty mage pushed her long pink hair away to inspect her wound, Louise didn't say anything, she was too tired and full in pain to say anything. She hope the wolf lady have anything that would ease the pain.

Luckily for her she did "Lie still, i'll apply a salve that will ease your pain. But be warn it WILL hurt...a lot." Louise nodded and prepared herself for the incoming pain once the healing salve is applied.

True to the Women word louise felt a burning pain to her back as the lady applied the salve, carefully rubbing the wound in order to not irritate it further.

Louise gritted her teeth while tears leaked down to her cheeks, she repeated the rule of steel in her head several times in order to ingore the pain but by the founder it was almost too much! Suddenly the women stops and carefully lifted Louise in sitting position.

"I need you to take your shirt off" Louise face suddenly went red "Wh-Wh-What?!" she exclaimed as she whipped her head around and looked directly to the wolf lady's face, the busty mage kept giving her the emotionless expression on her face as she repeats "I need you to take your shirt off. I need to apply bandages in order to seal the burn wound from being infected until i can get you to a doctor, plus your shirt sustain enough damage from behind that you'll need a new one. Your cape on the other hand is simply ruined."

"O-Oh" Louise stammered, she did as the mage said and took off what remains of her cape and her shirt. Louise see that the cape really is ruined as it is now nothing more than burnt rags, her shirt has this massive hole from behind.

She's going to need some new clothes.

"Good. Now lift your arms up so that i can bandage you." Louise did as she said. The lady was gentle when she applied the bandages around Louise torso, for some reason Louise could feel the wound behind her back was going away, not entirly but it has lessen to some degree that she can ignore it.

Once the Wolf girl was done Louise tried to stand up but cried out in pain as she grabbed her left thigh.

immediately the mage grabbed Louise arms and pushed them away, carefully placed her hands on Louise thigh and gently pressed it and feel around it, Louise bit her lips in pain, she feared that she might have broken her leg when she fell.

The black haired wolf lady stopped what she was doing and looked at Louise with that stoic expression and said "You might have fractured your bone, you're no way in any condition to walk with the way you are now." She stood up and looked at her familiar.

"Sorry Czz'ax, looks like you need to wait another day for Basilisk stake." the creature whined in disappointment but nods.

With a flick of her hand a dark green portal opens up and her familiar disappeared. Louise stared at where the lady's familiar used to be, wondered if there is a possibility that she could learn how to do that.

After all this woman can somehow use magic with no need of wands or chanting. Maybe there is a chance for her to learn wandless magic!

"We'll take flight to Booty bay and seek after a doctor, unfortunately i'm not a priest _Which i'm thankful for_ or otherwise this minor wounds would be a cakewalk to heal" before Louise could question on how exactly a priest could undo her wounds, the Busty wolf mage took out a crystal and tossed it up in the air and sudenly cloud of explosion erupted from it.

once the dust settled Louise eye widen in shock at the large creature in front of her.

It was a huge hawk covered in golden flames and donned in armor! the fire bird let out a screech as it flew low to the ground, allowing it's owner to mount up.

Louise continue to stare at the Flaming giant Hawk while not noticing the mage walked up to her and gently lifted her up which broke Louise trance "H-huh? wh-what are you doing?" the wolf lady gave her a dry look "...we're flying and i'm making sure you don't hurt yourself kid."

Louise fummed at being called a kid but she remembered that her small frame does make her look like a child. So with a sigh she carefully mounted the huge fire hawk with the aid of the wolf lady, she did wonder should she take her ruined shirt with her but decided against it, she can just get another one in this ' _booty bay_ ' plus the bandages do cover most of her torso that covers the important parts...Which she doesn't have much, great she made herself depressed again. Once she was seated the mage hopped on her mount and the duo was taken off the ground and up in the sky.

Louise let out a yelp at the sudden flight off the ground, she cluthes the saddle in fear of falling off the bird. It doesn't help either that the wolf lady sat behind her, why? simple, louise tried to lean her head back but then felt the back of her head press against the woman's large bust. Thus it was sort of awkward sitting the way she does, but she noticed something else.

Over the vast jungle, she could see the true beauty of the land around her. Louise was, in other word blown off how breathtaking the view was.

Despite this strange alien lands she found herself, it has a sense of beauty she honestly couldn't describe. She then remembered something, she never got the name of her savior! what kind of noble who don't ask the name of the person who saves their life?

Louise look back and timidly ask "E-Excuse me, i forgot to ask but wh-what's your name?" the wolf lady looked down, seemingly stare at her as if wondering if she should answer or not.

"Alice." she finally answers "Alice Darkthorn. What's your name kid?"

"It's Louise...Louise de La Valliére"

"...The hell kind of name is Valliére? sounds like something you name a fruit juice."

"WHA-How dare you! I should have you know that the Valliére are-" Alice just shook her head and sighed as the young pink haired loli began ranting, welp so much for gathering ingredience for her potions and instead saving a spoiled noble brat who for SOME reason happens to be in Stranlethorn Vale...at least the stress relief killing those hostile trolls worked out somewhat.

With that the duo flew toward Booty bay, not knowing the crazy adventure Louise and Alice will come across in their Journey in Azeroth.

* * *

 **Hey everyone this is Ultrazeta120 and i'm here with a story of Warcraft crossover of Familiar of Zero!**

 **yeah this is something kind of like a test project and see where this is going because i've been having this idea inside my tiny brain for several weeks now and it simply won't go away. It got worse when Blizzard released Battle of Azeroth giving me even MORE IDEAS what to do with this little fanfic story.**

 **anyway before you all asking what sort of Warlock Alice is, she's a Destruction Warlock and would sometimes jump to Affliction talent when situation calls for it. Demonology is something she won't even touch with a twelve foot long pole as she won't risk f*cking her body up with even more demonic energy and accidently call upon powerful demons that she can't control.**

 **She already has to deal with the fact she can't undo the Hybrid form after a failed attempt mixing with Fel magic and Krennans potions in order to break the Worgen curse...Well you can see how that turned out.**

 **Anyway, with that said and done I can actually go back focus on maybe FINISH TOUHOU DESTINY WITHOUT LOSING MY GODDAMN MIND!**

 **AAAAARGH!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **You need to construct additional Pylons!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer!**

 **I do not own World of warcraft or Familiar of Zero. Also a fair warning as this fic contains some horror elements, fan service and slight gore but most of all crazy shenanigans happening all across Azeroth...You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Warlock's Journey**

 **Chapter one: Void's Horrible Truth, also Welcome to Azeroth!  
**

* * *

Louise de La Valliére felt like crap, no really, she never experience this much misfortune and her time in the Academy pales comparison to what happened to her today.

Waking up in a place she never been before, got chased by a Giant white furred monkey, then got chased by blue skinned monsters with tusks coming out of their mouths who also happens to eat humans, if the cooked remains are anything to go by, then got blasted by a fireball, nearly got her head chopped off and now she has a fractured leg that hurts like hell whenever she tries to move it.

Needless to say Louise just want to go to bed and never wake up and experience that nightmare ever again.

It also doesn't help either that Alice is completely ignoring her too!

"Do you even listening anymore!?" Louise exclaimed, trying to get any reaction from the busty wolf lady.

that's another thing that slighty confuses her. She honestly have no idea what kind of race this women is, neither does she know what those blue monsters were either but Alice hasn't responded or completely ignored her trying to explain that her family are one of the most powerful nobles in tristain and are connected to the royal family nor her questions about what she is or where she is.

...It doesn't help either that despite of not being a human, Alice's whole lot more beautiful and has assets larger than her arch enemy, which is twice and half bigger Louise might add AND can use magic...Wandless magic like the elves.

which is...somewhat worrying, now that she thinks about it.

Alice can do wandless magic, meaning there must be others who can do that as well. If so Louise is very sure the church would likely try to force these people to teach them how to use wandless magic.

...Something tells her that it WILL go horribly wrong.

"Oh i do listen" She finally responds! "And i choose to ignore your childish ranting."...SON OF A-

"Aaargh! y-you! You!" Louise tried to find words how to tell her what kind of horrible person she is without insulting her, after all she did save her and she can and likely will drop her from the giant flaming bird flying above the jungles which happens to be several hundreds meter high.

Yeah Louise rather not want that to happen to her after escaping death.

So with some reluctance she crossed her arms and pouted while glaring over the jungles, much to Alice relief. They continue fly over the jungles and couple of mountain tops, the silence continue until Louise decided again to ask "What are you exactly?" Alice look down with some annoyance "...Be a little specific with your question." she tells the pinkette.

"I mean your race, I never seen your kind before plus what were those blue skinned monsters?"

Alice raised an eyebrow and wonder if this kid have been sheltered most of her life if she can't even recognize a Worgen or trolls, even hybrid version. So she decided to humor her and answer "I'm a Worgen and those blue skinned monsters are called Trolls." she waited to see the reaction of the noble brat, after all. Most of the nobles she come across in Stormwind when her kind were still new to the Alliance they stayed right away from her, some even insulted or were outrigth disgusted and fearful.

Plus Trolls are common knowledge as they are kind of almost everywhere in Azeroth.

"...What's a Worgen? and those things were trolls? I thought trolls were nothing more than a fairy tale and...a lot bigger and fatter. I don't believe you!" And suddenly Alice just want to face palm and want to murder the little brat right in front of her for the headache she's giving her.

" _*Sigh*_ look kid-" "It's Louise de la Valliére!" "Interrupt me again and I WILL drop you." Immediately shutting up Alice continue "I don't care if you're not up to the date of the world but getting lost in Stranglethorn Vale has to be the most stupidest thing you ever done."

"How can i help it!? I just woke up at the beach because of the summoning ritual backfired at me!" Raising an eye brow Alice asks "wait you're a Warlock?".

"I'm a what? n-no listen I don't know why or how i ended up in this...stranglethorn vale but I refuse to be talked back as a child because of my height! I'm sixteen for founder sake!"

"Still too young."

"Y-You aaargh!" Alice just sighed in frustration at the brats attitude, for the love of the Titans she's such a spoiled brat! it doesn't matter what age you are, coming to a place like this without any weapons or any means to defend yourself is just asking to get yourself killed.

and the summoning ritual backfire at you? how on Azeroth did she survive then? If any summoning rituals Alice have come across and witness so many casters getting killed because they didn't do the summoning spell correctly then by all means the little brat should be dead by now.

"...You still haven't explain what a Worgen is." Louise mumbles, snapping Alice back to reality from ranting in her head about this bizarre situation.

"... _Sigh_...How do i explain? Worgen are...more or less Druidic forms that somehow became like a curse by accident...And to be afflicted by the curse you have to be bitten by a Worgen...which happened to me three years ago." Louise stared at Alice for a moment until she eyed widen in horror.

She gulped and shakily asked "W-Wait d-does that mean y-you were a..." "That i used to be a human? then yes, being a worgen does has some nice perks I suppose _plus i'm no longer mute and horribly scarred anymore..._ " Alice answered with no hesitation while muttering the last part to herself.

Louise stared at Alice in shock and horror. She have read histories and legends of Werewolves and how their curse can be passed over to a human being through a simple bite. Anyone who are bitten by a Werewolf are driven into insanity and bloodthirsty rage, they are unable to revert back to their true self ever again. According by the ancient texts of the Founder Brimir, Werewolves are foul monstrosities created by the Elves in order to create chaos against mankind, There even have been some cases that some have even sought out to become Werwolves themself and still retain their minds even in their monstrous forms by making pacts with the Elves, becoming hereticals monsters.

In other word her saviour, is a Werewolf...Who still have retained her mind...Meaning she pledged an unholy pact with the Elves and threw everything about Brimir's teaching away for the sake of powers.

" **HERETIC!** " Louise screamed bloody murder, trying to back away from her. "YOU WOULD THROW AWAY YOUR HUMANITY FOR THE SAKE OF POWER!? BY MAKING PACTS WITH THE ELVES!"

Alice, who was taken aback by the small girl outburst, replied back angrily "Ok first of all; **OUCH** , second. What in the Elune's tits are you on about? Heretic? making pact with Elves? I can assure to you i didn't make any blood pact with the Night elves or the Blood elves of any kind, Because I never asked for this curse to make ANY sort of deals or pact to become a Worgen, _even though it saved me from the sorry state I was in_. Thirdly, How the hell am I a heretic? I've never been a believer and never will be so don't come and spout that nonsense when I just saved your life from those trolls you little ungrateful brat."

Louise, fearful tried to keep her distance from the Heretic mage while trying to find a way to push her off and steer the bird somewhere safe.

"I refuse to listen any more blasphemous words from you heretic! my faith in Brimir will keep me safe from anymore of your foul curses and lies!" Louise shouted, inches closer off the sadle without realizing it.

"Fat load of good your faith did keeping you safe from the trolls. Also who the hell is Brimir?" Alice replied as she was just done with this brat, she's obviously can see Louise is about to fall off and honestly she can fall for all she care, because she don't.

Less annoying noble in the world without causing more trouble in Azeroth.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW OF THE FOUNDER!?" Louise raged, her face turning red from anger at the sheer lack of faith of the Founder this heretic displayed.

"No idea who this founder is nor care enough to even know who that sorry excuse of a Failure is." Alice replied back harshly.

Louise simply had enough and lashed out, trying to slap the Worgen for her lack of respect and faith of Brimir-

"W-WHUUUAAaaaa-"

-Only to fall off the Flame hawk and falling toward the jungle, likely meeting her doom.

Alice, staring toward the falling pinkette with a stoic expression, merely shrugged her shoulders and flew off toward Booty bay. If that pink haired brat won't listen and then freak out because of her race and that she isn't an ass kissing fanatic worshipping someone or something then fine, if she refuse any help then thats HERS problem not her.

With that she flew off toward Booty bay, not caring that Louise might die.

...

...

...

...

"...Oh for the love of Elune's butthole...I'm getting too soft." Alice groaned and turned around and dived bombed to save the annoying brat. She lives another day...for now.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Louise continue to scream as she's falling toward the ground, likely will die from the impact.

Crying with fear she screams out "ALICE I'M SORRY! PLEASE HELP ME!" Louise looked toward where the Fire Hawk was supposed to be but she couldn't see it anywhere. Louise called out for Alice again and looked everywhere at the sky trying to find the Worgen mage but with no success.

It was then Louise realized that Alice have Left her to die.

Crying with Sorrow and regret Louise simply couldn't take it and weeped at the fact that she's literally going to die! there will be no one to save her this time, she already made an enemy of Alice just because the fact she is a Werewolf and wasn't a believer of Brimir's faith.

Louise mentally screamed at herself how stupid she was to suddenly lash out at the friendly werewolf, she risked her life to save HERS and here she was spouting hurtful words toward the fallen noble mage because she is a Werewolf and a non-believer. Didn't it occur to her that maybe there WAS a reason to why Alice is a werewolf? she did mention that she never asked for this curse yet she refuse to believe her, only want to believe what she wants.

"ALICE PLEASE! I'M SORRY! SAVE ME!" Louise screamed for help again as the ground is getting closer and closer. Closing her eyes she made a quick prayer and desperately hoped her death would be quick and painless.

Suddenly Louise no longer feeling like she was falling anymore, in fact she felt a new weight on her stomach like she landed gently on something and there was...sound of wings flapping?

"You're really an idiot you know that, right?" a familiar voice told her bluntly.

"W-Whu...?" opening her eyes Louise was greeted by a large flaming wing beating in the air. Realizing where she was, she slowly turn her head to her side and sees Alice staring at her with an annoyed expression on her face and...Worry?

Alice shook her head at Louise as she steered her mount up in the sky again, away from the jungle. Last thing she want is to be shot down by any of the Trolls tribes that litters all over Stranglethorn Vale.

As for Louise, she kept quiet and dared not to look into Alice's eyes after what she did, she never felt so ashamed of her behavior and it nearly cost her life! No longer holding back the tears she sniffed and began silently weep while keeping her head low.

Glancing down Alice could see that Louise Is regretting her decision of being a brat not long ago, so with a sigh she might as well comfort the crying child "Look" Alice began as she petted louise head "I honestly don't care what you call me, you have to understand that wherever you come from, your fanatical belief in whatever your religion is WILL cost your life one day...Hell it nearly did."

Getting another whimper of that reminder which Alice ignored that and continued "but listen, we might have gone off on the wrong foot so why not tell each other of who we are and where we're from...because you're obviously not around here or maybe even from the same world, because of your lack of knowledge of races and this...Brimir religion isn't exactly common here on Azeroth...So why not start over once we find a doctor or a priest to heal your leg and simply talk things over."

There was a silence between the two as they kept flying toward Booty bay which isn't too far away now.

Louise, sniffing simply nodded "O-ok" she croaked out, she's just too tired, both physical and emotionally, she just want her leg healed and find the nearest bed and sleep. Sleep away all of the troubles that happened today.

Alice sighed as she helped Louise sit on the sadle so that she isn't flopped over like a fish, she can clearly see the young girl is too emotionally tired...Maybe she was a little bit too harsh on her as she likely have never been through life and death situations before, plus she's still a child...It would be wrong to think that she would be like herself when she grew up in Gilneas...

Then again Alice was literally raised by group of Warlocks, demons and one priest who tried her best, so...yeah...Ok, bad example!

But now? here she is with a kid who can use magic ( _If her magical affinity Alice senses are anything to go by_ ) lost in one of the most dangerous places on Azeroth and here she is, no longer part of the Alliance military after partaking the whole damn war and the constant bullshit happening between both factions, have no idea what to do with this pink haired human child.

granted she's 21 years old but after what she went through, she feels like she aged couple of centuries.

plus...For some reason Louise...Reminds herself, not the stupidity or fanatical views but appearance wise, She too was small and looked really frail when she left Gilneas before suddenly hit a very late growth spurt at age 20.

To be looking at a young girl whom somewhat reminds herself in certain ways gives her...Somewhat a sense of worry.

A worry of what her magical abilities could be, because if Louise's anything like her...She better find out what her true Elemental affinity are before Louise even THINK of becoming a priest, should she choose a class in order to survive in this world.

Alice honestly don't want THAT to happen to the young pinkette, after the hell she went through in her childhood.

Alice sighed in relief as she could see the upper buildings sticking out of the trees, she's near the Pirate city and simply can't wait to dump the kid to a doctor and getting some intel why and how the hell she ended up here and then leave the place and go back home in Duskwood or her safe house in Stratholme.

After giving the kid to someone who can help her, that is.

Truth be told she don't trust the Alliance anymore after witnessing and experienced things that she questioned what the hell were those people thinking, she honestly don't want Louise taking after the dumbasses way of seeing things and her behavior before told her that wherever she comes from, her fanaticism border line near Scarlet crusade fanaticism. She should know she have come across plenty of those fanatics during the Cataclysm when she was questing for money and equipment.

And considering the well known crimes everyone now know about what they have done to innocent people, you can bet there won't be a lot of people happy that the crusaders were given too much freedom and will do whatever it takes to quell Fanaticism before it takes it's roots.

Granted, Louise is a child but that doesn't stop most people, after all, what good are morals, self-control and logic when someone who is consumed by grief, anger and hatred toward fanatics after losing someone precious to them, that they wouldn't stoop too low killing a young kid in some demented way of preventing fanaticism taking its place.

Which is why she need to find out what's this pink haired loli's story is and what her powers are, so that she can make a decisive decision in order to prepare her so that she won't ending up dead...Like it almost happened few minutes ago.

But then here come's the bigger question, why do she care about this brat?

Louise, by all means is a stranger. Someone she barely even knows and not even five minutes of interacting with the kid she already have given her a massive headache faster than that annoying Blood elf who like to hang out with her, much to her dismay.

So why the hell is she concern about someone she doesn't know and likely will part ways once she's done helping them?

Alice merely shook her head, she probably find her answers soon once she takes Louise back to her rented room in the Inn and find a healer, preferably a Shaman or Druid as she honestly can't stand priests or Paladins.

Everytime she needs their help they'd always try to convert her back to the Light or talk shit right in front of her face, just because she's a Warlock.

Well they can shove their piece of crap they call for Light where the sun don't shi-

"Anyway" Alice began before she lose herself in internal ranting of the constant bullshit she has to go through "We're almost there, just be warned, there are lot of different races who either live there or just visiting AND have different cultures and belief so...whatever you do don't freak out or even talk to anyone."

"...Are there any elves?"

"Yes, now before you have another panic attack, Booty bay is a neutral ground, meaning there won't be any fighting or else you're kicked out."

"...Lovely." Alice sighed once again, great the kid is depressed like hell...Gonna take a while before she can break that layer of depression. Few minutes later they arrived above the large Pirate city, Louise looked all around and noted that this place...looked filthy.

It looked like something of a poor attempt making a port town but the way the city was built like as if the builders were too lazy or didn't seem to care how it would look.

Alice descended her bird down toward one of the platforms devoid of people, once they touched the wooden platform Alice dismounted her Mount and helped Louise down and placed her on a nearby barrel.

Turning her gaze to her mount she waved her hand toward it and suddenly a puff of large smoke erupted from the Fire Hawk and the crystal that Alice used to summon the bird flew toward her hand, catching it and placing it in one of her bags. Louise stared at how she seemingly dismissed her mount with ease. There were no incantations or anything like it and yet poof the bird vanished.

She wonders...Can she truly learn the same type of magic like Alice do?

But if so wouldn't that brand her a heretic? If she attempted to learn this type of new magic, wouldn't that deviate away from the teaching of Brimir? In fact what would her Mother say about this? the fact her own daughter being rescued by what is considered the biggest traitor to humanity by the Church?

Louise could already see it, Karin would either be complete denial or filled with rage at the fact her own daughter was rescued by a heretic and owe _said heretic_ a debt...There is no way in hell her mother or her father would ever accept it and likely disown her or kill both of them in order to hide the truth.

Before Louise could ponder more about this strange predicament she found herself in, Alice turns toward her and says "Alright from here on out you'll have to ride on my back, you're no way in any condition yet to be walking, so i'll have to take you to the Inn. While there you can rest and have something to eat while i go fetch a healer." Louise snapped out of her thoughts and nodded.

Alice turned around and lowers herself so that Louise can jump up to her back, Once Louise is held behind her back Alice stood up and walk toward where the Inn she's staying was.

As She walked with Louise on her back, said Pinkette took her chance to take a look around and took in the appearances of all kinds of different races she have never seen before. First was the normal humans and boy do all the men look quite muscular and tall, to the point Louise felt a little threaten seeing as some didn't look all that friendly.

Some looked like they're pirates due to what they were wearing.

Next were short stubby folks with great length of beards and smell of alcohol, Louise could only guess they're likely the Dwarven race, due the fact they're mostly fairy tales back home but seeing them in person and real life is a whole another experience. Louise look on with some fascination as the Dwarf's danced and drank while some strange music was going on.

" _They seem really friendly people_ " Louise thought while she noticed another race she never seen before.

It was some blue skinned being that looks human but instead it has hooves for feets, horns and tendrils like beards. But most of all they were tall and muscular...Really Tall and has this strange aura around them that made them look strangely intimidating.

the female beings looked less threatening but even they had this strange aura that made Louise a bit uncomfortable. She honestly didn't know why but as they walked pass one of them she felt her entire body freeze up in fear. She didn't know why she felt scared, because the being that walked past them gave her a friendly smile so why in Brimir's beard is she scared of?

Next race she saw were likely the Worgen Alice is part of.

...THEY DEFINITELY LOOKS LIKE WEREWOLVES! louise just gaped at those tall, bipedal furry creatures, both Males and females looks extremely dangerous and very wild as well. They look like they could literally rip a man into pieces with their bare hands and run really fast with the way their legs are shaped, they probably can run on all four now that she think about it. But then Louise realized something...Why doesn't Alice look like them? compare to her kind she doesn't look like a bipedal wolf creature, far from it. Could it be that she's actually a Half breed and one of her parents is a Worgen?

She'll ask about that later as she spotted another race she never seen before.

They are huge hulking green muscular creatures with small tusk coming out of their mouths, Louise couldn't help but feel really intimidated as some of them GLARED AT HER! why are they glaring at her!? what has she done to them!? looking away she spotted another new race.

...By the founder they're even shorter than the Dwarves! they looks like small humans with four fingers and wearing strange goggles and other stuff that Louise couldn't identify.

However what she saw next shocked her to the core.

standing few meters away were the elves. Pale skins, Green glowing eyes and long pointed ears. They are definately Elves!

but what shocked her more was the fact they were interacting with humans and other non-humans as _**FRIENDS**_...They laughed and joked, some asked how their wife was doing and many other things she couldn't bother to hear.

humans...Elves...as friends and talk like normal people...As if nothing was ever wrong. Louise couldn't help but shake her head at such foolishness. The church would have a field day if this ever came to light.

There were other species that Louise could go on about but she felt it would be better if Alice explained what they were and WHERE exactly she was.

Louise is pretty sure she's no where near Halkeginia, hell there's a possibility that she's not even in her own world as everything around her is so alien and strange!

" _By the Founder...I really am in another world!_ " Louise mentally screamed as realization that she really might be in another world. Because if she wasn't she and the rest of her people SHOULD have HEARD or SEEN anything like this! their proud civilization have been around since the founding of Brimir's faith, which is saying something, so why the hell haven't they discovered something like this?!

...Perhaps it might be for the best, after all.

If her people ever discovered these unknown races and other civilizations...The church would immediately go to war because Louise just realized that no one, I mean no one in these lands knows anything about the Brimir or worship him.

These people are friends with the elves and can use wandless magic...There is no way in hell the Church would allow something like this keep existing and would rather wipe all of these people off the face of the world and forcefully convert them into their Religion.

Despite being fully devoted to the Founder's faith, Louise honestly doesn't have it in her to have these people killed just because they're not faithful to the church or to Brimir teaching. Sure she's mad that these people worship false gods and interact with the evil Elves but maybe in time they would see the light and see the truth that they were wrong and would immediately go to their side an-

"Why do I feel like i want to hit you immediately for something stupid?" Alice suddenly ask as she glanced back to louise.

"Wh-What? what do you mean?" Louise asks as she immediately felt scared that Alice somehow might be able to read her mind.

"...Is it because you're blaming me for letting you fall earlier or is it about your stupid Religion that i honestly couldn't give two sh*ts about and that you're planning to somehow convert all of people within Azeroth against their will like some mindless brainwashed slaves? because if it is, I won't hesitate to throw you down to the Ocean and watch the sharks make a meal out of you."

"...hehe w-well no I was just...thinking about home and how my family is doing~" Louise lied while smiling nervously at the Worgen.

Alice kept looking into her eyes with doubt and suspicions before resume walking toward a building, which Louise would only guess it is the Inn Alice talked about. Louise sighed in relief that she dodge a bullet on that. Maybe it's for the best that should she somehow manage to get back home she'll have to be careful not reveal anything to the church about Azeroth or whatever it is called.

The last thing she want is to be the actual cause of a war started because she told the Church there existed a world who didn't believe in brimir's faith and were friends with the Elves.

Louise don't think she could stomach that, to be the one who started a war that didn't need to happen in the first place. Sure she's devoted to the Founder but she's not a warmongering harlot or like the barbarians of Germania empire.

But...If she did manage to get home somehow there would no doubt be a lot of question where she was and how she manage end up somewhere else.

What in the world should she tell them? tell them that the fact she ended up in an unknown lands and somehow manage to reverse the spell that sent her here in the first place? but what if they're not satisfied with the answers and would use a spell to make her admit the absolute truth? there's no doubt they would brand her a traitor to the church for withheld such information and will try to find a way to this world and purge all heretics.

" _Lord Brimir_ " Louise prayed " _please give me a sign...What should i do?_ "

 _ **Kill them all...**_

Louise frozed and paled. Something whispered to her...something whispered into her _mind_!

 _ **Purge all non-believer...**_

Louise began sweating and her blood ran cold. She could feel something...foul was invading her mind.

Is this...The Founder himself talking to her?

"Is everything alright?" Alice suddenly ask, glancing behind her looking into louise eyes. Louise snapped out of that terrifying trance, no longer hearing the horrible whispers she answer with some hesitation "Y-Yeah j-just...just overwhelmed with so many different races, that's all.".

"...You're lying."

"eh?" louise blinked, taken aback by Alice calling out to her bullsh*t "W-What do you mean?" Alice continue look into louise eyes, showing no emotions which unnerved the young noble. Finally Alice answers "Why did I feel the presence of the Void trying to manipulate you?"...eh?

Louise just stared at the busty werewolf in both confusion and horror.

Those whispers...Were they some sort of manifestation of the Void? the very same power used by the Founder himself? No it has to be a lie, the power of the Founder is holy, there's no possible way that the Void is ev-

"Louise listen to me very carefully." Alice interrupted her thoughts and quietly explains "Whatever you do, _DO. NOT. LISTEN. TO. THE. WHISPERS_...Trust me, whatever you're hearing **IT** will try to drive you mad, let's calmly walk inside the Inn, go to my room and I'll make sure to apply the runes of suppression on your body...It's the only way to keep the powers of the Void corrupting you until I find something that would help purge that disgusting power out of your body."

Louise just looked at Alice with dumbfounded expression on her face. Slowly she nods as she understand the severity of the situation, just hearing the terrifying whispers is enough to shake her and the fact it began just as she prayed for Brimir.

 _ **We are the truth...open your mind and embrace the Void...**_

...Just by mentioning the founder's name immediately the whispers comes back! what the hell!?

Louise shudders as once again the whispers of the void continues, Alice seeing the danger Louise is in power walk inside the Inn, ignoring the looks she got from the patrons and other adventurers she immediately went straight to the room she rented last night. she kicked the door opened, walks in and closes it. She went right to the bed and gently yet carefully put Louise on the bed.

As for Louise, her body began to shiver from an unseen cold that wasn't there before. The whispers kept coming and wouldn't stop anytime soon, her head began to pound painfully as the gibberish demonic whispering and flashing images of horrible creatures, mutilated corpses and her killing innocent people was finally start to get her, she want the damn whispers and these horrible images to stop but it kept getting worse.

Alice began rumming through her bags, searching for something. She made a " _ah_ " noise then pulled out an amulet that has a dark purple gem that's made to look like an eye.

She places the amulet around Louise neck and began continue look through her bags again. Once Alice placed the Amulet on Louise, the whispers somehow...lessen. It didn't end but it's no longer was painful for Louise as she stopped shivering and struggle from going mad, she looked down to the amulet, confused as how this trinket manage calm the whispers, somewhat.

Alice found what she was looking for, pulled out several scrolls and walks over to Louise.

"Alright" Alice began "I'll apply the suppression runes on your body so lie still, arms spread out a little and simply calm down while i set the runes on you."

Nodding Louise lied down on the bed, spreading her arms out and Alice wasted no time opening the scrolls and slap them on Louise arms, forehead and torso which she had to take the bandages off.

once they were placed, alice began channeling her magic into the scrolls as the runes written on them began to glow purple. After a moment the runes inscribed into Louise flesh and began do their work suppressing the Void powers that dwells within Louise.

Louise felt a like a huge weight have lifted from her body, the coldness was replaced with warmth and the whispers finally stopped.

Panting Louise looked at Alice and her face practically screams ' _What the hell was that!?_ ' and Alice seeing this answered calmly as ever "what you went through Louise...Are the whispers of the Void. The old gods were trying to corrupt you, especially since you have the power of the Void" Louise stared at the Worgen mage with wide eyes.

The void...She has the Void, the very element of the Founder once used before his demise by the evil elves...And it was trying to corrupt her, making her feel pain and coldness she never experience before in her entire life.

Louise shook her head "N-No! you're lying! th-the Void is the Founder Brimir's most holy Element and has been ever since the founding of the church 6000 years ago! how can it be evil!?" Alice merely looked at Louise with apathetic look before shrugging "No idea nor care really much about it, what just happed to you kid is proof enough that the Void and the ghost of the Old gods were trying to make you into a mindless puppet for them to amuse themself with"

"And as for the Old gods" Alice began as she took something out of her bag, it was a book and she opened it, searched for something until she found it and showed it to Louise "These are the Old gods, they're abominations created by the Void lords in order to find world to infect and conquer. Spreading throughout the universe like a plague and nothing is ever safe from them and their endless hunger of all life."

Louise stared at the pictures of these...monsters. These things were created by the Void? Louise wanted to deny it, she truly do but...A large part of her began to realize and agree that something isn't right with the Void.

"So in other words you and your people practically worship bunch of soul eathing monsters for over 6000 years." Alice stated as she put the book away.

Louise glared at alice, trying to scream or anything to prove that Werewolf wrong and yet...

She's right.

Those whispers DID confirm themself that THEY are the Void and by mentioning the Founder's name brought more pain to her body. So does that mean that everything they were taught about the Founder himself and the church is nothing but a lie?

Could it be that they...were wrong the entire time?

Alice went to go find a healer while Louise lied on the bed lost in her own thoughts about the revelation. She want to deny everything what she just heard and experienced and yet she couldn't. the bloody evidence were right there, the pain and the unbearable cold, the horrible dark whispers and the nasty images of _her_ butchering people and the fact her religion is based of on _demonic worship_.

Was everything a lie? are humans the evil one and not the Elves? were the Elves simply trying to defend themself from Brimir who in truth is a madman, drunk with dark powers, lied and created a dark sect that's just disguised as a benevolent religious church dedicated in worship of him and the Dark powers he used?

Louise wanted nothing more than to simply cry in despair. The whole time they were worshipping something so dark and unholy and never even realized it until she ended up in this world.

For a while Alice came back with a healer, who happens to be a Female troll druid.

At first Louise nearly freaked out when she found out the Druid are the same race that attacked her but was reasured that she's not with the trolls of Stranglethorn vale. Louise then took good look at the female troll, she's definitely different than her male counterparts, pretty too and nearly busty like Alice.

Louise eye twitched at that, why does this world have none human beings more well developed bodies than her!?

However Louise was surprised by the Druids magical power over nature as she used them to heal her back and her fractured leg. green energy that leave behind leaves seeminly washed over her injuries and seconds later the numb pain she felt half of the day simply vanish and instead replaced with calmly relief to her muscle and skin.

After that was done Alice paid the Druid and went to get some new clothes for Louise and something for both of them to eat so that they can talk. Once she came back with refreshment and food they didn't waste time eating and answer each others questions.

About the world Louise ended up in and what kind of World Azeroth is, history between their worlds and what sort of major wars that happened.

Louise Learned a lot more about the strange world she ended up in. It was almost similar back home but very different. Religion was different, far too many different races that have yet to be discovered, mysteries and horrors hidden away in dark corner of the world, Nobles are different from her home as those who wear the title of a noble aren't defined by simply magic alone but either by money, serving the military and many more.

Not only that but the people of Azeroth manage to even find a way to teleport into other worlds, although the one they went to is rather destroyed and barely clinging on after a devastating war happened in the past.

Back home...there was barely anything noteworthy she could think off that would be more impressive, yet Azeroth seems to beat them several times over with its wide big world and secrets waiting to be uncovered.

This world...It's like an adventurer's wet dream!

After talking and explaining both Louise home world and all about Azeroth Louise decided to take some fresh air and excused herself out to the balcony not before Alice told her that she manage to fix an extra room for her to sleep which she thanked the Warlock before going out.

* * *

Louise just leaned against the wooden railing on the balcony, watching the sun go down from the horizen, behind the ocean.

After learning the horrible truth about the Void and possibilities that Brimir might have been a raging madman, considering the aspect of the Void truly was, everything about the church is a big fat lie and she believed them for so damn long she honestly have no idea what to do or what to believe anymore.

There's no way in hell she can come back home, not after learning the truth of what the Void truly was and that the Church been using the excuse of Brimir to gain control of the masses and should they learn she's no longer a believer and knows the truth of the Void, they will brand her a heretic and kill her. Beside even if she did manage to get back home somehow, after awakening her Void magic even further from just being on Azeroth she'll be a beacon for the creatures of the Void, allowing them to find her homeworld and attack Halkeginia.

There's no way in hell she could ever allow something like that to happen.

Sighing, depressed about the fact she's stuck in an unknown world with no clue how it truly works and she can't even go back home or else she doom her entire planet worse than death.

Louise really wished that her elder sister was here to comfort her, she trully do. But it's probably for the best, after all there are possibilities that she as well might unlock Void magic, considering they're sister and related by blood there is a chance both her sisters and one of her parents might be void mages that have yet to unlock it.

" _alright_ " Louise began pondering " _I'm stuck on a world that seems similar back home yet so completely different, Void turns out to be evil and currently I've no idea WHERE i would begin my new life...Maybe becoming a proper mage? these people somehow manage to cast spells without a wand or staff...Yeah, it would work but..._ " looking up at the darkened sky she can't help but be worried that training the same way on how these people of the world's magic would result the same thing back home, explosions.

Sighing once again, great even before she could think ahead looking for a teacher she already sees the constant failures of her casting spells, no thanks to the stupid Void powers complicating things.

"Well you're certainly looking depressed." looking behind she sees Alice walk next to her wearing a white nightgown which looks simple enough that louise can't help but give the Worgen some points of not pointlessly show off her assets and curves...Like certain someone back home.

But after getting to know the demon summoner a little bit better louise is pretty sure Alice would rather skin anyone who even suggesting that, alive.

That's another thing she found out about Alice, She's a demon mage. Someone capable of using demonic magic and even summon _demons_ , to fight for her. At first Louise wanted to scream, throw holy water and pray to whatever holy gods that exist because her current religion is pretty shitty after learning the truth. However she calmed down and allowed Alice to explain why she uses such dark powers.

Because she has no choice, simple as that.

Louise wanted to know more but Alice simply told her that it has something to do with her childhood that made her the way she is and she's not in the mood telling her life story nor will she as it is something she want to be buried and forgottened.

Louise wanted to press more but a firm flash of fire bolt thrown out of the window pretty much shut her up and decided to not ask any more.

Shaking her head she says "It's nothing just...thinking." Alice just hummed in understanding and turn her gaze toward the Ocean. Both just stood there for a while until Louise decided to ask something. Something important but chances are she might deny her request considering where she came from and how her views are like there's no way she would accept that "Alice...c-can you teach me the same way you and your people on how to use magic?" Alice glanced toward the young girl and answers "Sure." Louise stared at the Busty warlock and sighed in relief.

"Oh that's good."

"hmm hm."

...

...

...

...

"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT, WAIT, WAAAAAAIIIIT!" Louise exclaimed and pointed at the Worgen "W-What do you mean Sure?! after what I did, called you things and even told you about the church and their views, you still want to teach me how to use magic!?" Alice just looked at Louise with neutral look and asked "Tell me Louise would you abuse the magic taught to you for your own selfish gains and hurt other for your own sick amusement?" Louise immediately shook her head no "Then there's your answer, you understand the responsibility, unlike so many others they only used the powers they were taught to steal, murder, torture and lord over others to boost their own ego."

Alice shook her head and continue explain "But seriously, I have seen so many that have abused the power of magic, druidism and shamanish and in the end it only ends in tragedy for those affected by their reckless actions."

"...how often does this happen?"

"...Far too many times to lose track of how many I had to kill in either self-defense or saving someone's life" Alice answered.

Louise said nothing and hung her head low. Is it true what she says? there are far too many who abuse their gift for such selfish desires that actually hurts innocent people? if so...How truly bad is it back home then? how many nobles have abused the commonors and got away with it? how many innocents have suffered and died by the mages cruelty?

How can someone like Henrietta allow something like this continue to happen in tristain? without doing anything to improve the country?

 _"Could it be that I've been so blind the entire time that i never realized so many innocents have suffered that I'm having these...thoughts?"_ Louise pondered and slightly disturbed about herself and the sudden change of her view and feelings toward her homeworld.

Is there something about Azeroth that change a person from who they once were before opening their eyes to the truth?

Shaking her head she turn to alice "So then" she began asking "Is there anyone who can teach me how to use magic?" Alice merely shrugged and replied "Oh there are plenty of people here who can teach...Only question is are you willing to throw everything you were taught away for newer knowledge? Knowledge that I no doubt would make those asshats back in your homeworld cry out in anger and hate"

Louise stared into Alice red eyes and answered with determination "Yes. I'm willing to do so to start anew here in Azeroth. I no longer want to be known as Zero...I want to be known as Louise, the one who can use magic!" Alice smiled a little and nodded.

"Then I'll help you out finding a good teacher for you"

Louise smiled brightly and looked over to the sunset, for once something is going her way. No explosions, no one making fun of her and her lack of magic. It'll be just her in this new world filled with wonders that she can't wait to explore and see what it has to offer.

Just maybe...Just maybe this will work out after all.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long ass waiting guys, stuff in my life happened and with christmas nearing soon work got a whole lot more tiresome. Either way here's the first chapter of Warlock's Journey and I can safely say i'm SOOOOO DAMN HAPPY IT'S FINISHED because now I can actually work on the fun parts instead of writing bunch of boring stuff that pretty much explains everything that you can simply go search in either google or Youtube for lore in order to understand what's going on.**

 **This is fanfiction not a bloody history lesson!**

 **Though granted I do feel the last part seems kinda rushed but I just want this chapter to be done before going away with my family and celebrate christmas.**

 **Though I know no doubt you guys probably wondering why Louise seemingly accept the teaching of the church are false so easily, just imagine yourself in her shoes that the very same power you worshipped for so many years suddenly began attacking you, trying to force you to do something you don't agree with and flashing images of horrible murder and other stuff that would out right terrify you to your very being.**

 **So of course it's going to set off some alarm bells in your head and wanting to know more what and why that happened. But overall I'm both happy and yet not with the way this chapter is done but I simply want it to be done so that I can actually work on the REAL story as this was pretty much just introduction part.**

 **And now answering some question for you guys!**

 **Guest 1: I was planning for this chapter to explain Alice and her curse origin plus I tried to look for information about werewolves in FOZ world, all I got was bunch of fanfictions and nothing from the canon source so I had to make something up due to lack of information about the subject of Werwolves in Familiar of Zero universe.**

 **Guest 2: Welp kinda knew there wouldn't be a hybrid in World of Warcraft but I'm the kind of guy that likes more attractive human looking people with animal features than just go straight full anthro. Don't get me wrong I ain't got anything against people who likes that stuff but i prefeer my OC to at least look somewhat close resemblence to a human appearance. So hopefully this answers some questions why.**

 **Another Guest: Yeah the Void elf race kinda surprised me too, so it begs the question what else Blizzard are willing to bring forth to the dinner table? and will we like it or not?  
**

 **And that's about it, hopefuly the second chapter will be a lot more interesting and fun to read. This is Ultrazeta120 signing off~**


	3. Winter's Veil season

**Disclaimer!**

 **I do not own World of warcraft or Familiar of Zero. Also a fair warning as this fic contains some horror elements, fan service and slight gore but most of all crazy shenanigans happening all across Azeroth...You have been warned.**

 **P.S. Go watch Nixxiom and watch the original movie, you won't regret it if you're a wow fan ;D**

* * *

 **Winter's Veil season**

" _It is the eve of Winter Veil, people of all across Azeroth slumbered within their beds_ "

The camera shows various different places and room with people sleeping in their beds, with Winter veil decorations decorated everywhere.

" _When they wake, they'll be greeted with joy and Celebration_ "

The scene changes to King Varian in his bedroom sleeping and snoring loudly while muttering to himself as the best king ever.

" _But not all are sleeping soundly for on the rooftops of Stormwind city, is a woman in black robes and her little Elf helper and her little apprentice with a busy schedule to keep on this holiday night_ "

then the scene changes to on a rooftop in stormwind city where three figures stood there, one of them were carrying a large sack of stolen presents, taken from people's home. The three people are none other than Alice Darkthorn the Worgen Warlock, Jareeth Silverpine the Blood elf Rogue and Louise de La Valliére the Warlock apprentice.

"Hurry it up will you? we still got plenty of houses to visit" Alice demaned as she glanced toward the Idiotic elf donned in Black and red rogue armor, Jareeth just grunted as he placed the large bag on the rooftop and stared at the busty worgen in annoyance

"Why aren't YOU carrying the stupid bag!?" He exclaimed.

"One, I'd probably accidently burn the sack" Alice began "Two, I don't know where you been and since you're holding the bag I don't wanna catch anything you contracted from...where ever you came from"

Jareeth just sighed as he scratched back of his head "Isn't this a little low? stealing Winter's Veil presents? even for us?" Louise nodded "I have to agree with him, we're stealing from people who done nothing wrong to us."

Alice just grunted as she peered down the chimney, making sure it's big enough to fit all of them "And here I thought you like your Lich king doll" Alice commented as she lifted herself up on the chimney.

Jareeth scoffed "It's an action figure and yes, yes i do" taking out the small action figure of the Lich King arthas he pressed the chest area, letting out a squeak and voice recording in a squeaky voice " _I'll show you the Justice of the grave!_ " jareeth just giggled like an idiot before hugging the toy.

Alice and Louise just stared at the Blood elf with deadpanned expression, both of them wondering about just how wrong this image is considering the fact Jareeth is a blood elf and the fact the lich king pretty much nearly made them extinct years ago. But then they remembered that this Blood elf isn't really all that right in the head so they pretty much ignore that.

"Anyway" Alice began "Let's just hurry up before that Weirdo of a captain finds us and chases us all across Azeroth...again."

"I still don't know why we're doing this" Louise complained

"This is for Justice"

"Justice? Justice for what!?"

Alice Ignored her Apprentice and fell down into the chimney, sliding on the wooden floor once she entered the house and step aside letting Louise come after her. Once the little apprentice came down through the chimeny Alice was about to search the house...

" _Look out bellow!_ " until Jareeth shot out of the chimney and crashed into Alice, sending her up in the air with a yelp before landing on her back, groaning.

Jareeth stood up and looked around the room, he then noticed something strange.

"Wait...where are all the decorations?" true to what he says there are no decorations anywhere, no tree, no lights just an empty room with furnitures that looks old and ready to fall apart.

"yeah" Alice said slowly as she rises up and rubbing her head "this is the least seasonal house we ever been in, don't these people know it's Winter Veil? that's pretty selfish." Louise just looked at her teacher with a deadpanned expression and said "You're joking right?" Jareeth was about to say something until they all heard a gasp in another room.

"Is that you Father Winter?" A young girl voice asked.

"Oh Uh" all three of them said simultaneously while looking at each other in panic.

A young pandaren girl walks in with a joyful expression on her face, as she walks in she stops and her face slowly drop into confusion as she saw all three of them inside her home. She tilted her head as she looked at Alice and asked "Father...winter?" Alice had no idea what to do here until Jareeth and Louise hit her on the arm

"Ow! why yo-o-oh!" she did her best impression of smiling happily at the kid, which kind of failed due to how nervous she looked and sweating bullets "Y-Yeah that's me kiddo! j-just dropping off your present hoh ho ho hoo...ho" Louise just facepalmed.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...you can go back to bed now"

the small panda girl just tilted her head and slowly asked "I thought you were meant to be fat, big beard and not a pretty lady with big boobs" Alice eye twitched before retorted "I went on a diet, had a shave and then a sex change then grew some big tatas, you got a problem with that? you're the one who don't have any holiday decoration"

"My father can't afford decorations" the girl answered sadly

"oh" Jareeth and louise gasped and looked at each other with sad expression on their faces.

"My mother passed away when I was very little" the girl then explained "My father has been trying to provide me by himself, but he's just a general goods vendor and people don't buy from him anymore so we can't afford much"

"o-oh..." Now Louise and Jareeth really feel guilty of stealing all of the presents, who knows maybe the people they stole from are just as poor as this girl and her father and here they are stealing.

As for Alice...

"So what you're saying is...you don't have any presents?" Alice just growled and threw her arms up "Well Screw this house!" and then left through the front door.

"Dammit Alice!" Louise and Jareeth exclaimed.

"...So are you two like her helper or something?" the little girl asks.

"uh yeah sure" Jareeth answers.

"You smell like you went through the pooper and bathed in swamp water"

"nyeheheh no I don't" Jareeth playfully denied while Louise frowned and sniffed until she eyed widen and gagged and hurled.

* * *

Alice kept walking through the streets with Louise and jareeth walking behind her.

Alice had her hand on her chin while calculating how long they have until dawn rises, until she heard Jareeth sighed. Glancing back she saw the Blood elf looking rather depressed.

"What's the matter?" she ask

"I dunno" Jareeth answer "I kind of feel bad for that little girl, and taking all of these presents from the other little childrens makes me feel...g...g-guilty" he had a hard time saying the last part as he felt something strange within him.

Alice just snorted "Are you...actually serious? you're actually feeling gui-" then she noticed that Jareeth was twitching.

Louise and Alice just stared in confusion as to what was going on with the Blood elf "Are you...alright?" Louise ask as she slowly backed away from the twitching blood elf while Alice prepared to shield them both because she notice a strange burst of magicka coming from the idiotic Blood elf.

"I-I-I don't kn-know! wh-what's" suddenly light began to cover his hands and feet and spreading toward the rest of his body "Wh-What's happening to me?!" he was then engulfed in bright white light, blinding both the girls from the intense light.

Then suddenly Jareeth exploded in a cloud of white light, smoke covers the entire streets and once it dissipate there stood Jarreth completely different.

Donned in white and light blue rogue armor and a blue cape, he looked more regal and much more calmer and friendly. Alice and Louise just blinked couple of times, glanced to each other then back to Jareeth.

Jarreth just smiled and waved "hey there my lovely friends" he greeted with a pleasant smile.

Alice just blinked in confusion before asking "W-What the hell just happened?!" "Oh my conscious just got he better of me, i'm fine now."

"conscious? the hell are you talking about!?"

"C'mon now Alice, don't tell me you don't feel a little guilty for stealing all of those presents. Imagine if those are your gift, then someone took them away" Jareeth said kindly.

Alice just stared at the Blood elf and looked down a little "w-well" she began "I'll feel a little guilty about it bu-" then she felt something was off, looking down to her hands and suddenly light began to appear on her hands and slowly crawling toward the rest of her body

"o-oh no no no NO NO FFFFUCK YOU JAREE-"

 **BOOM**

Just as before Alice exploded in bright shiny white light and when it died down she as well have changed to a white dress that shows her shoulders bare and bit of cleavage, hair tied up in high pony tail and a pleasant smile adore on her beautiful face.

"You're completely right my dear friend, i've been really meany bone beany~" Alice said while smiling, then she got an idea "you know what? we should give back all of the presents back to the kids~"

"yeah" jareeth agreed "But if I make a suggestion my friend, we should go out and find gifts for the children who aren't lucky enough to have any"

Alice nodded eagerly "That sounds like a great idea! come let's fly and bring joy to everyone!" both of them began to glow with bright light and suddenly took off into the air and flew away.

" _yes, off to the skies of Azeroth did the two friends fly. Hoping to spread as much joy they could before the sun rise. And just as they said they returned the presents and went out of their way to make sure no child felt forgotten on that winter veil_ "

the scene changed back to the house with the pandaren girl and her father they were genuinely surprised to see a Winter veil tree and presents underneath it. The girl cried in joy and opened her presents and presented it to her father who simply laughed and hugged his beloved daughter.

" _And finally our two companions they threw a grand feast and all the hungry citizen of Stormwind to join them in Holiday cheer_ "

"Wow Alice!" Jareeth exclaimed as both he and Alice appeared to be in a large chamber with a lot of people eating a large feast they prepared "these feast must have cost a fortune!"

Alice smiled happily and laughed a little "It sure did~ _hahaha_ -GRAARAREA- _hahaha_ " her demeanor changed to an angry expression for a moment before going back to her happy smiling face, as if nothing had happened.

"Eat up everyone! make the most of it because once Winter's Veil is over, we're going to be massive assholes again~" Jareeth exclaimed happily to the audience whom began laughing at his joke.

Guiche kept laughing as Jareeth leaned toward him with a smile "I'm not joking" he said happily "me and Alice probably going to kill some motherf*cker tomorrow" And Guiche paled and wondered WHY TELL HIM OF ALL PEOPLE!?

" _So in the end the two friends,_ Temporarily _, learns what Winter's Veil was truly about that even if you're a masive asshats you can still do great good for others and that is the true spirits of the season...As for Louise_ "

Louise, still standing at the very street where Alice and Jareeth flew off just stood there, mouth gaping and blank white eyes and several questions marks above her head, she finally snaps

 _"WHAAAAT THEEE HEEEEELL JUUUUST HAAAAPPEEEEN!?"_

 **{ Happy Winter's Veil and happy new years everyone~}**

* * *

 **Happy early christmas and happy new year everyone :D**


	4. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer!**

 **I do not own World of warcraft or Familiar of Zero. Also a fair warning as this fic contains some horror elements, fan service and slight gore but most of all crazy shenanigans happening all across Azeroth...You have been warned.**

* * *

 _"You call me a traitor, Blightcaller. And yet HOW am I a traitor to my people? Am I a traitor for following our original path of free will from that bastard Lich king, am I a traitor for turning against the very belief and oath we took as Forsaken? or is it just revenge against the living for the shit we all went through because they don't understand our plight? You may have not been there when Sylvanas built the very foundation of the Forsaken but I did...I was there and saw everything. Call me whatever you want, but calling me a hypocrite is a big fat lie...the one who is truly a hypocrite is the Banshee queen herself...How can she say that she will never become like that monster who destroyed our home and turned us into what we are today, when she's doing just. **exact**. **THING**. we all swore to never make? No, blightcaller. I'm no traitor to my people...the one who betrayed the Forsaken and the ideals, is the False queen herself."_

 _-Elizabeth Hightower to Nathanos Blightcaller during confrontation in retaking of Stratholme._

* * *

 **Warlock's Journey**

 **Chapter two: Seeking a cure for emptiness  
**

* * *

"THIS ISN'T WORKING!"

 _ **FOOOSH**_

 **BOOM**

" _Haha! missed again pinky!_ "

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID TROLL!" Louise raged while threw another fireball by aiming her new wand toward the target dummy that happens to be a tied up jungle troll on a pole. A legitimate bolt of fire actually shot from her wand but instead of going straight it began zig sag and blew another tree up. Completely missing the target.

" _My grandma can aim better than you mon!_ " the Troll taunted in his native language, infuriating the pink haired mage even further despite not understanding what he's saying.

It doesn't take a genius he's making fun of her.

"AAAARGH!" Once again aiming her wand and let another bolt of fire shoot from the tip of the wand and missed the target, again. Louise eyebrow twitched and spun around and pointed at Alice who was sitting on a stump, reading a book while Czz'ax sat by her side, panting like a dog.

"Alice do something and help me!" slowly looking up from her book, Alice just gave Louise a deadpanned expression and lifted up a small red flag with a badly drawn face of Louise and lazily waved it while encouraging her in the most monotone voice Louise has ever heard.

"Go, go Louise you can do it or whatever"

"THAT'S NOT HELPING!"

Alice just shrugged "What exactly do you want me to do? While i'm expert in both Shadow and Fel magic I can't exactly do much in regards of your void powers messing with your spells." Louise just fumed and went back trying to hit the training dummy with her fire bolt.

It has been three days ever since Louise accepted that she's stuck in this world and that her people's religion is false. Three days she used to take her time to learn more about Azeroth and what type of mages there are. There are so many variant that she honestly had no clue what to choose from. At first she choosed the mage's class and with Alice help they found a mage somewhere within Booty bay that could teach her how to harness the arcane energy. Being top student in field of magical theory and science Louise learned and adapted very quickly, within few hours she already unlocked her magic which was a surprise for the man who helped her.

For once Louise was overjoyed when she finally can do magic...But soon became extremely disappointed when her spells seems to either fail or not do what exactly she tries to make them do.

Like keep missing the training dummy that Alice helped by capturing some random troll in the jungle. Or tried to conjure food, instead she conjured a naked Orc who happened taking a bath. If she didn't hate the Void magic before now she truly despises it.

After day one she tried learning how to be a druid and let just say Nature or the animals don't like her, at all. Thanks to the Void power within her Nature seems to mistaken her for an enemy and thus the trees, animals and the very ground tried to kill her.

After that failed attempt learning to become a druid Louise decided to test out the Shaman class, it worked...somewhat but not exactly the way she had hoped.

First she has to commune with the elemental spirits in order to gain their allegiance, the result were...varied. The Fire elemental tried to scorch her once it sense the overwhelming void power within her. The water elemental tried to drown her and the Storm elemental blasted her away into the ocean waters. As for the Earth elemental...It did something alright. instead of fully rising from the earth it rose only its arm, gave Louise the middle finger, and sunk back in while still giving the finger.

Alice nearly burst out laughing at both Louise expression and the way the Earth elemental response was.

And thus Louise went back trying to become a Mage...Which isn't working out so well with her.

 **BOOM**

"DAMMIT!" Louise screamed and threw the wand to the ground in frustration, for three days she has tried to gain control of her mana but every time she does she can feel the damn Void power mixing in with her spells and making them complete failure.

Either that or the stupid Wand Alice gave her could be the cause, which happens to be a chicken bone wrapped in papper...That still happens to be greasy. Why she gave her that stupid thing she has no idea, other than saying there aren't any good wands left as they're pretty much seen useless by everyone.

Still why a fucking chicken wing!?

"Why is this so hard!? Why the hell does this stupid power within me have to complicate everything?!"

"Because it's want you to accept its power" Alice responded as she closed her book and put it away, she stood up and grabbed her staff and walked over to Louise "The Void is a great power that want to consume and devour everything that involve life and light. Right now, you can't do much with magic unless we find a way to get rid of it without killing you".

Louise just sighed and nodded. Ever since she found out her Void powers are the reason why she has such a hard time using magic, she wanted to get rid of it but after Alice took a look at her powers she told her that outright removing the power from her would literally kill her, for the damn thing is so integrated within her very being is too deep.

In short, she's doomed to have the cursed powers and plagued by nightmares every day.

Oh right, did Louise forget to mention she has nightmares everyday? every time she goes to sleep she dreams she's inside a giant black city filled with unimaginable horrors crawling and screeching the same language that nearly drove her insane, she remembers she always tried to run away from those faceless horrors but it always ends in the same way, meeting a gigantic monster with three red eyes staring at her.

And it always ends with the creatures screaming at her _Release me_. After that she usually wake up screaming and sweating.

When she mentioned this to Alice she got extremely scared of the Warlocks answer who and why she keeps dreaming the same dream.

N'zoth is trying to call her, to make her release _him_ , the final living Old god from it's prison. Ever since she found out about the Old gods and more about the Void she have become paranoid and scared. The fact the Old gods are AWARE of her existence scares the pink haired mage more than ever, she want to find anything to get rid of the powers within her and be completely free from their influence.

"Right..." Louise mutters as she picks up her joke of a wand and walked back to Booty bay with Alice and Czz'ax. She can only hope there is an answer on how to remove that cursed power within her...

...before the repression seals wears off.

...

...

...

" _OI! YOU'RE JUST GONNA LEAVE ME HERE, MON!?_ "

 _ ***Growling sounds of raptors***_

" _MOOON!?_ "

* * *

 **Stranglethorn Vale**

 **Booty bay**

* * *

"With the lights holy shine, you can be redeemed M'lady! if you jus-"

" _Fuck. Off._ "

Alice shoved the annoying priest off the platform they were on into the water. She kept walking with Louise and Czz'ax back to the Inn, once again some annoying priest who came to Booty bay to annoy pirates and adventurers, trying to convert them to the Light.

And it's getting fucking annoying right now since this is the third time some idiot stopped them on their way back.

"...was that necessary?" Louise asked as she glanced back to where the Priest was. granted she too was getting annoyed with those priests just suddenly stand in their way and began talk their ears off, trying to convert them to their religion.

Alice just grunted in response, not feeling guilty shoving the old man off the street. Then again she never really cared much about people in general so why the hell should she? especially when they tried to bring her back to the so called light either by talking her ears off or by force which usually ends them with broken bones and mental trauma.

Especially when they can't even understand that No means no.

Well hopefully nothing else happens on their way back to the Inn so they can get something to eat-

"Excuse me madam, would you allow me, a righteous warrior of light to take your time and listen?" - _ **Fucking hell!**_

Once again somebody else decided to annoy her and this time it's a fucking Paladin. Some blond haired man donned in white and golden armor with a huge warhammer tied behind his back stood in her way. he has this smug, holier-than-thou expression and already Alice just want to incinerate this creature.

"You see I'm in search of an ancient troll ruins that pre-date the troll empire. According to rumors some twilight cultists have taken refuge within one of the ruins" He pounded his chest with his fist "As a righteous knight of the Holy light, I must destroy these vile cultists and stop them before any of their evil plan becomes a reality."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing just...surprised, that's all" Alice answered and rubbed her forehead from the headache she's getting "But to answer your question, I have no idea. I'm not familiar with the land so you have to ask either the natives or someone who knows" the paladin just nods

"That's a shame, very well I have to ask someone else then, thank you for your time my fair lady."

"Whatever." Alice was about to continue her way to the Inn until the man stopped her "But first, I noticed you're...Using such dark powers and using that _thing_ as your pet. If you don't mind perhaps we can discuss about the Li-"

The Paladin never got to finish as Alice just suddenly grabbed him by the head, lifted him up like he weighted nothing, despite wearing heavy armor that would give an orc some trouble and threw him toward the open sea, the man flew several hundreds meters away screaming like a little girl and landed in the ocean water with a huge splash.

Louise and people nearby just gawked at the sheer strength Alice just displayed, a mere mage lifting up a paladin wearing heavy plated armor and threw him away like he was nothing. Alice turned to Louise and gave her a glare that just screams ' _Not one word_ ' and the pinkette just eeped and nodded fearfully. Keeping her mouth shut and followed the angry warlock to the Inn they're staying at.

Once they were back and ordered some food from Dungoggs and sat far away from the other patrons and adventurer. Taking their time enjoying their food while Alice continue to read and search for any clues on how to help Louise while said pinkette herself was lost in thought. Ever since she ended up on Azeroth she have been reading everything she can on what's going on in the world.

So far she knows there has been a war that ended not too long ago, in fact it ended over two weeks ago and even then she can actually feel the tension in the air sometimes whenever she passes by in certain areas in Booty bay.

Louise have no idea why since this IS a neutral ground, yeah sure war is terrible but even so this is a neutral ground and those people must respect that or else they'll be just thrown out of here.

But the stranger thing is that she doesn't know how and why the war started in the first place. The only thing she knows so far is that the Alliance and the Horde fought each other for three long years and no matter how much she tries to look for the reason why the war started, all she gets are theories, stories that doesn't add up that would clash with another and some rather...colorful words described by either Alliance or the Horde to one another.

Though granted she have no idea who or what the Alliance or the Horde are as she's been busy trying to gain control of her magic, she never got around to read up who these factions are and what do they represent as people.

Louise would have continue ponder more about this until she sees something at the corner of her eye.

From across the room are three human men decorated in armor, two looks like warriors while the other looks like an archer clad in chainmail. They didn't look anything special but what made Louise wary is that they were glaring toward her direction.

...No wait they weren't glaring at her, following their line of sight they were actually glaring at Alice!

Feeling threaten Louise gently pulled Alice's sleeve and whispered " _Alice!_ " Looking up from her book she looked at Louise and wondered what's with her, until she saw where Louise was glancing at. Frowning when she recognize what sort of people they were who are openly glaring at her.

" _Great...Hardcore Alliance players_ "

" _Hardcore Alliance player?_ "

Alice slightly shrugged and quickly explained " _They're people who believes their_ _faction are the greatest in Azeroth and can never do wrong despite evidence showing what sort of damage they have caused by their reckless actions._ " And taking a careful look she noted one is a warrior tank and the other two are a Fury warrior and a hunter marksman.

She notice the extra plates of food and bags. Meaning they have a another damage dealer and a healer but are away it seems...Likely means they're a dungeon raid group, which are likely they too are Hardcore supporter of the Alliance.

And since they're glaring at her that means they know her Reputation as well...

...Too bad for them she has no time for their petty games.

Alice went back reading her book and simply told Louise " _Just ignore them_ " said pinkette just stared at Alice in bewilderment. Isn't she going to do something about it? They're literally openly glaring with so much anger and looks ready to start a fight.

" _Y-You're not going to do anything about them glaring at you?!_ "

" _Yes_ " Alice simply respond " _They know that if they start a fight they'll be thrown out for disrupting the peace, plus If I start something I'd be thrown out as well._ " Louise tried to say something but kept her mouth shut.

True what she says, those people would be thrown out of Booty bay if they started a fight and since this place is one of the only safe haven in Stranglethorn Vale, they simply can't afford that. So why does she feel like she want to stop their stupid behavior, then?

It might be her Inner Noble talking but even she can see some wisdom that picking a fight with them isn't the best choice. Unless you wish to spend time out in the jungles filled with hostile trolls, vicious animals and pirates.

"OI! Darkthorn!"

..Unfortunately some people are too stupid to realize that.

Louise nearly jumped out of fright when one of those men suddenly stood up from his chair and barged toward them, ready to draw his sword and shield out and attack them. Unfortunately his two friends decided to do the same as they followed him toward their table.

Louise look ready to panic while Alice calmly lowered her book and stared at the three angry people who she honestly couldn't give a shit about and Czz'ax was growling at the humans who were threating his mistress.

"...Is there something I can help with?" She asked calmly, knowing this would only piss them off even further.

Which it did as the Tank slammed his fist on the table "Don't get coy with us you dirty Horde loving traitor!" hearing the commotion everyone stopped what they were doing and watched as the scene began to unfold.

"You think staying in the neutral ground would keep you safe from the alliance's justice!?"

"..."

"No matter where you go, the Alliance will find you and bring you either in chains or to the guillotine to face your crimes!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"SAY SOMETHING!" the man roared and flipped the table, spilling the content on the floor. Louise shrieked and backed away from the mentally unstable man, Czz'ax began growl darkly and bark at them man while Alice still sat on her chair, calmly looking in the mans eyes clearly not giving a shit of his threats.

Fortunately Dungoggs came to rescue as he ran from the counter to the group "WHAT IN DAH BLOODY 'ELL YOU LADS ARE DOING!?" the old Dwarf was less than pleased as these men began to wreck his beloved Inn just because they have something against Alice.

"Stay out of this old man!" The tank exclaimed while still glared daggers at Alice who stood up and closed her book.

Dungoggs seethed with anger "Stay out of this!? You bloody fools are wrecking mah Inn! for what!? just because the Lass doesn't share the same narrow-minded views you idiots seems to have developed?!" At this point the men look ready to attack Alice and Dungoggs, until the man who started it glanced toward Louise.

"And what the hell is a kid like you doing with this freak!?" Louise eeped and took few steps back from the man's outburst. The man continue to glare at louise and continues to berate her "What? you're also some fucking Horde lover or something?! or are you also another Warlock whoring yourself to the demons or some shit!? You traitorous whores are the reason why the demons invaded Azeroth years ago!" Louise just looked at the man with wide eyes, never before have someone had the audacity to show this much disrespect toward her and even blame her for something she never did.

Who the hell gives this...this dog the right to judge and berate her!?

Without even thinking ahead she screamed "WHO THE HELL GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO JUDGE ME!? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME YOU DOG!" this however just made the man and his buddies even more angry than ever.

"SHUT IT YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Louise eyed widen in fear as the man reared his fist back and threw the punch toward her face, she instinctively closed her eyes and waited for the pain to come.

 _ **CRACK**_

" _GYAAAAAHAA!?_ "

...But it never did, instead the man who was about to hit her began to scream in pain.

Opening her eyes she was shocked to see Alice stood in front of her and held the man arm and twisted it in a direction she's pretty sure arms don't bend that way, effectively breaking it.

the Man who started the fight cried out in pain, clutching his broken arm while rolling on the floor, his friends on the other hands stood there for a few seconds shocked before their faces morphed into angry expression and began to attack Alice with their weapons.

Alice merely glanced at them before side stepping the warriors furious strikes while avoiding getting hit by the hunters arrows. She continue dodge and weave, surprising many people since not many mages are this flexible and agile, until she had enough and sweep kicked the hunter up in the air and reared her fist back and punched the man's face, the force of her punch sent the man down fast and slammed hard on the wooden surface. Effectively knocked the hunter out and even broke his nose and some teeth out.

The Fury warrior roared in rage seeing his friends beaten so easily, by a mage who had yet used magic on them no less, he began to swing his swords even more faster than before. Putting all of his power behind every slashes and strikes against the Warlock.

Yet Alice continue to dodge and side stepping the man's strikes, which pissed him off even more. He was about to continue attack until Alice lunged toward him and punched few times around certain areas on his chest with two fingers.

The warrior stumbled back a bit, not expecting for her to throw some finger punches he was about to attack again...Until he began to cough and drop his weapons and onto his knees. His body began to flare in pain as his nervous system seems to go haywire, he began to cough out blood from his mouth as he gasped for air.

Until Alice kicked him in the face, knocking the downed warrior out.

Within the span of 30 seconds, Alice have effectively beaten the three Alliance adventurer with no difficulty at all.

Louise, Dungoggs and the rest of the people within the Inn just gawked at how quickly Alice dispatched them without even getting hit or used magic at all. Louise was shaking a little, after the experience of getting hit by a fireball and having a fractured leg, she developed a slight fear of pain and almost cried when that man almost hit her if it wasn't for Alice protecting her.

The old dwarf has seen quite a bit in his life but the way Alice quickly took three well trained and experienced adventurers down without breaking a sweat speaks volume of not only how strong she is but that she fought like a rogue with how quick and agile she is.

Except those moves she used doesn't look like what rogues nowadays uses...Which class did he hear who uses such moves, again?

As for the patrons and other adventurers who witness the scene, Louise could hear them whisper and mutters to each other about the fight.

" _Did you see that?_ "

" _Yeah, a Warlock took on two warriors and a hunter at hand to hand combat!_ "

" _Those moves she used...aren't those...you know?_ "

" _Yeah but where the hell did she learn that?_ "

" _Hah! a mighty honorable fight! serves those honorless alliance scum, right!_ "

" _Glad that pink haired girl wasn't hurt, still. The hell happened to our Alliance, allowing these kind of people wander around and pulling these kind of stunts? especially to a little girl?_ "

" _No idea brother, but you can bet the Alliance won't stand for this sort of behavior._ "

" _Grok_ "

" _Yeah cousin?_ "

" _...I think i'm in love_ "

" _...what?_ "

Alice ignored them and went to Louise and asked "Are you alright Louise?" Louise snapped out of her daze and nodded "Y-Yeah i'm ok. J-Just what happened?" before Alice or Dungoggs could answer there were rapid footsteps coming toward the Inn.

Several guards entered with weapons out and looked around until they spotted the downed Alliance soldiers.

A goblin stepped foward and exclaimed "Ok what the heck happened in here and why shouldn't I throw you lot out of the town?!" he referred to Alice and Louise. Dungogggs step forward and explained the situation "Now 'old on 'ere sir, these lasses were being harassed by these three idiots over something stupid and the Lass simply defended herself from them. Ask everyone else they saw what happened" The goblin raised a brow and looked toward the patrons and they confirmed the old dwarf tale.

Grunting in annoyance he glanced to his men and silently gave them order to take the assailants and dump them out of town.

Once they took the Adventurers, Alice and Louise turn to Dungoggs and gave him looks of appreciation "Thanks for the help" Alice said while Louise nodded and bowed her head in respect for the old dwarf for standing up for them.

The old man simply waved them off "Eh 'ust doing the right thing, those lads didn't have the right to do what they did. No matter what stupid reason they might be." Alice nodded and helped Dungoggs lifting the table and picking up the spilled content and broken plates.

Louise, still shaken over the fact her face was almost remodeled by that brute. But she was also curious why were they so hateful toward Alice. What did she do to earn their hatred to the point that they were willing to break the peace and get tossed out of town?

They did say she was a traitor but that can't be true, right? Yet these people within the Inn doesn't seem to care so there might be some explanation to their aggression...Plus Alice did say they were Hardcore Alliance players.

Whatever that means...

After getting the table back to place and getting new order of food for the trouble they went through, while Czz'ax was little disappointed of not spilling their blood for their arrogance to even attacking his mistress. A basilisk steak sure cheered him up as he happily ate the raw steak.

Louise stared at Alice who went back reading the book before being rudely interrupted by those dumbasses. Sensing Louise is staring at her as if demanding some answers on why those people attacked them in the first place she sighed and closed the book and stare into Louise eyes.

"You want to know why those idiots called me a Horde loving traitor, don't you louise?" Getting a slow nod she sighed.

"Alright, i'll give you a quick summary on why most of the Alliance folk don't like me. It began three years ago when I joined the Alliance as an Adventurer soldier, doing odd jobs for them and helping them out their war against the Horde...I even got a copy of Laws of War in order to make the right decisions that wouldn't hurt the Alliance and myself. And it was that point most of my superior officers didn't like me and neither did my comrades."

Louise raised an eyebrow "Wait...what does the Law of war have to do with them not liking you?" Alice, to Louise surprise, Laughed a little. But she noticed that her laugh felt...Hollow.

"Louise, Louise, Louise...It's because I followed everything what the Laws of war says and yet what my suprior officer and the rest of the Alliance soldiers did went against _Everything_ that was agreed upon in conduct of war when the Alliance was created in the first place. So that we wouldn't become bloodthristy savages." Louise slightly eyed widen her eyes, she began to stutter "w-w-wait you d-don't mean they..." She trailed off as she was afraid to ask that question.

Unfortunately, Alice simply nodded, confirmed that what had happened in the war did happened "They did. They slaughtered civilians and soldiers who surrendered. Those they spared were either put into cages with little amount of food to sustain themself or sending them into back breaking labors like mining for minerals and gathering woods without any rest."

She sighed "Fortunately I was able to tell King Varian what has transpired and he had that awful man and those that followed him executed for their war crimes...Unfortunately there were those who agreed with his methods or his views toward the Horde and I ended up in their units...Needless to say I wasn't treated well by either of my so called comrades or by my superiors as they tried to have me killed by sending me into suicide missions."

"That's...absurd!" Louise said "How can they do that to you? you were just following the law!"

Alice merely shrugged and went back reading her book "It's just how people are Louise, but it doesn't change the fact that I was the one who told the king of the atrocities and got a high ranking commander and his men executed for their crimes. No doubt they had families and friends who were close to them and wanted vengeance for my so called _'crimes'_ of simply doing the right thing."

Louise just stared at the Busty Worgen mage. How can this women be so casual about the treatment she got for simply looking out for the Alliance interest and their laws. It literally didn't make any sense to her! Sure those horrible people may have family and friends but they can't be that stupid, right?

"Which is one of the many reason why I left the Alliance in the first place."

"Huh?" Louise blinked, not expecting Alice to admitting that. Alice merely shrugged her shoulders as she went back to reading "With the kings blesing, I was allowed to resign from the military and citizenship from the alliance after going through three years of misery and constant disappointment. Now i'm a women with no true allegiance to any current big factions and simply wishes to be left alone." Alice explained.

Louise wasn't sure how to respond to that. She truly don't know Alice enough to know if her decision was the right choice but if she's happy to be away from the horrible people who brought nothing but pain and headache then good for her. Still...Isn't safer to be with a renown factions from any enemies that want you dead? she still has people who are still angry and likely wants her dead for simply trying to be a decent, honorable soldier.

Wouldn't she be attacked by assassins now that she doesn't belong in any factions and have their protection?

Or maybe she has connections that keeps her safe from them and uses them to keep those idiots away from her. After all, she seems to be in good terms with this King Varian and likely other leaders from other races. But then again, there is simply far too little information to go by as she's still learning about Azeroth and the people that lives in this world.

 _ **Tear them apart...!**_

" _Oh shut up you stupid Void..._ " Louise muttered angrily as she grabbed her mug and drank the sweet apple juice, trying to ignore the whispers that decided to come back being an ass, once again.

"...want me to strengthen the runes again?" Alice asked as she heard her mutter to herself. Louise simply sighed and respond "maybe later...It's not hurting at the moment." Alice stared at the young mage for a moment, then went back reading. If louise feel the need to re-power the suppressant runes then she tell her, beside, if she keeps continue re-powering the runes they will just end up stagnant and break, allowing the power of the Void continue with it's mad torment of the poor girl's sanity.

As she continue read about dark rituals of removing curses, she found something. Or at least a lead to something that may save Louise's life, away from the cursed power.

What she found talks about an equal exchange between different powers, however the drawbacks from this is that the person who traded their power won't be able to do so ever again, if they tried to do it again the consequences will be severe. Alice smirked as she found something that can help Louise with her Void problems. However she frowned when she read that the instruction on how to do the ritual has been lost in time.

It would appear that not many have used this ritual since there wasn't any need for it.

" _Great_ " Alice thought " _Not only the ritual on how to help pinky with her problems is lost but there are no information on where the book detailing about the ritual are located...How the hell am I suppose to help Louise with her void powers?_ "

Not only does it means she's still stuck with louise and don't trust the Alliance to handle this situation, but so is any information on how to remove the damn power without sacrificing something...If she decided to go that route then that will just give the Alliance and any other idiots some excuse to hunt her down and kill her in some misguided attempt to stop her so called ' _evil_ ' plan.

Granted it would be much, much easier to do so but people these days have become even more stupider and being a dark mage hasn't become easy to live by without people accuse you for some shit you haven't even done or wasn't even close to the scene of the crime.

Hell during the war Alice could get away with a lot of things if she wishes to do so, but she knows that will just bite her in the ass in the future and decided to not do anything stupid.

No matter how annoying some of the situation she ended up in.

Granted she could try do it in secret but she's pretty sure someone from the Alliance has sent SI:7 to spy on her. It is no secret she's one of Alliance powerful mages and have done much for them during the war. Now however she's no longer part of them and knowing how they operate they will likely makes sure she doesn't end up joining either the Horde or any evil factions. If she tries to join them they will likely kill her, despite having done so much for the Alliance.

It's simply how it is with them. Nor would she be surprise if it was the same with the Horde, unless you have a good reason with some certain members.

Although she could join either the Cenarion circle or the Earthen ring and the Alliance would back the fuck off.

Problem with that she's a warlock, she has tried go as a Druid or shaman but neither forces seems to be fond of her, despite having helped nature during the Cataclysm.

But then there's the other one, despite having great time with them she knows if she stays with them it would only cause trouble for them. Especially considering the Alliance and the Horde brought war to their homeland and cause so much suffering that didn't need to happen but it did. And now that she's no longer with the Alliance both the horde and her former faction will try to force her to back or join them and WILL bother them no matter what. So with no other choice she decided to stay factionless and simply be on her own. She's glad they understand and simply wishes her luck and that she's always welcome back.

Anyway back at the matter of hand.

How and where is she going to find the instructions of the ritual needed to help louise? It's not like she can walts in to Stormwind mage quarter or dalaran and expect them hand over anything to her, considering her history with them.

...Unless...She search in the ruins of the last Guardian's home, Karazhan.

Alice frowned when she remember her last visit in that cursed tower. Both she, Elizabeth and that annoying blood elf barely survived looking through that damn citadel, looking for spells and weapons that could help them against Deathwing.

It's how she found the dragon looking skull that's used as a focus item on her staff.

Beside, both she and Jareeth had just started their adventures and barely had much experience, only Elizabeth as she's the one who led the way through the tower and protected them from danger within.

Now though, she's powerful enough that she could literally solo through the entire place!

But...

Glancing at louise she can't help but frown in worry and annoyance. She would be forced to protect the girl while in the tower, sure she could leave the pink haired girl in her house in Duskwood but there's no telling if someone kidnaps her and uses her as bait to lure her to them.

This might be her paranoia talking but she made enough enemies in the Alliance that they might as well do that to get back at her.

Still...It might be worth a shot looking through the decrepit tower again and see if she find anything about the lost ritual.

"Louise" Alice began "Once you're done eating, pack anything that is value to you. We'll leave Booty bay and head to Duskwood."

Louise looks up and stared at the Worgen in confusion "huh, why?" she asks which Alice answers "I think i found something that may help you but the instruction of the ritual we need is likely in Karazhan."

"Karazhan?"

"It's an old tower, where the last Guardian once lived but have become a cursed place since his death several decades ago." Alice answer as she closes her book and finish eating her meal.

"...You think you might be able to find this instruction for the ritual? what exactly does this ritual do?"

"I'll explain later, just hurry up so we can go catch a flight to Duskwood."

If she's going to help Louise then they better do it quickly, because she's not sure how long before some asshole in Stormwind send someone to bother her and putting a stop to what she have planned to do.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Tristain Academy_

* * *

"Have you and the others found anything yet?"

"None so far, I just don't understand! Miss Louise did everything right with her summoning ritual and yet it exploded and with her just up and vanish." Jean Colbert exclaimed helplessly to Osmond, the headmaster of the school.

"I see" the old wizard says as he ponder about the circumstances of Louise disappearance.

It is no secret Louise's volatile magic isn't exactly normal but to the point that it botched the summoning ritual and chances are the ritual sent her somewhere else. It's been three days since she vanish, leaving nothing but a large scorch mark and her broken wand on the ground.

Osmond thought she might have incinerated herself but the scorch marks shows that's where the summoning circle was located and she was a good distance away where her wand was found. The only explanation that could have happened to her was that instead of summoning a familiar, she ended up sending herself far away from the academy.

But the question is where?

It's been three days, he sent search parties everywhere he can and they came back empty handed.

If they don't find her soon, then he simply don't have any choice but to tell karin the heavy wind that her daughter might be either dead or sent somewhere outside Tristain. Osmond shudder, he can already see that woman will likely strangle him or sic him with her manticore for loosing her daughter.

"By the way Osmond..."

"Hmm?" the old man looked up to Colbert who has an uneasy expression on his face.

"I heard some...disturbing rumors from both the students and some of the commoners, about where Louise tried to summon her familiar." Curious what he has heard Osmond ask "What have you heard?"

"...They could hear whispers...whenever the students or the maids pass by where we conducted the summoning ceremonial three days ago, they could have swore they heard faint whispers of...something."

"Have you tried to look into this yourself?"

"No, I wanted to inform you first and see if this is worth investigating, considering that's where Louise was last seen and heard." Osmond hummed in thought, so not only did the third daughter of Vallier disappear but now the very ground she vanish have become haunted as well?

what is going on?

As Osmond pondered about this new infomration, Colbert saw something out of the corner of his eye. At the window he could see the entire courtyard, the very same one where he led his students to, to summon their familiar and it is where louise tried to summon hers and disappeared.

Outside he could see three maids carrying baskets of clothes seemingly chatter with each other while walking back to wash the students clothing.

However...

"W-What the!?" Colbert exclaimed in surprise and horror to what he began to see happening at the courtyard.

Osmond snapped out of his thoughts and looked where Colbert was looking, he eyed widen in shock at what's happening outside. One of the maids was suddenly lifted up in the air flailing and screaming as some sort of dark, bluish purple like energy wisps seems to gather in the air, all around her.

One of the maids manage to grab onto her friend but she as well was lifted up in the air, not before the third maid grabbed her legs and attempted to pull her friends back to solid ground. The third maid tried her best to pull both of her friends back while the other two was screaming and crying in hysteria. Having no idea what's going on as dark sparks of lightning seems to gather in the air where the first maid with black hair was.

The energy built up to the point a bright flash of light blinded both the men for a moment.

Once their sight have returned they witnessed something horrible.

The third maid seemingly have fallen on her back while still clutches her friend's leg, seemingly dazed until she sat up and looked at her friend...

...Who happened to have lost her entire torso and with the maid with black hair nowhere to be seen.

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!_ " Osmond and Colbert could hear her scream of terror and grief as she let go of the legs and crawl away from the corpse, screaming and crying.

Both the teacher and headmaster snapped out of their shock and quickly ran out of the room and passing by Osmond secretary, ignoring Longueville who asked them what was going on as they kept running through the halls, passing by students, servants and teacher alike who also have heard the scream and were on their way to investigate.

Once Osmond and Colbert arrived to the courtyard and the first thing they saw was the maid who was crying while being comforted by her fellow maids, students and servants looked on with shock and some even lost their dinner from seeing the torsoless body with blood and organs spilling out on the ground.

"Osmond what's going o-" Longueville stopped in her tracks as she saw the body of the maid. She looked at the dead body in shock as she wasn't prepared to see a dead commoner here in this school of all places.

Osmond was too busy trying to make sense what the hell just happened. At one point some unknown force seemingly lifted the first maid while the second one tried to save her, only to be caught as well. With the third maid manage to grab onto the second and stopped whatever was going on. Then before anyone could even do anything some strange dark looking power appears and blinded them and next this happens.

The first maid disappeard and the other lost half of her body.

Osmond knew what he has to do now "Longueville please take the maid to infirmary, Colbert cooperate with the teachers and keep the students far away from this place, we have to quarantine the courtyard and figure out what in Brimir's name is going o-"

 ** _CRACKLE_**

Everyone jumped in fear as the ground where the maids vanished suddenly lighten up in dark purple lightning, it soon vanish after few seconds.

Osmond breathed calmly to keep his cool as he waited to see if something else decided to appear from the very location where the youngest Vallier and the maids disappeared. seeing nothing happened for few minutes he calmed down and turn to Colbert who looks just as confused and jumpy.

"Osmond what's going on?" Colbert asked as he watched the other teachers leading the students away from the courtyard while Osmond's secretary along with another maid led the distraught maid to infirmary to see if she was magically effected by what was going on.

Osmond continue to look where the maids vanished and sighed.

"I wish I knew Colbert, I truly wished I knew."

Whatever was going on, Louise attempt summoning must have done something to the very fabric of reality itself. as another crackle of lightning appears and will continue to do so for as long anyone can remember.

But Osmond knew one thing...

They must find out what was going on and quickly fix it, before it is too late.

* * *

 _Back on Azeroth_

* * *

"What do you mean flights are canceled?" Alice asked, clearly irritated.

The dwarf who handled the gryphon just shook his shoulders "It's 'ust as it is lass, there has been increase of trolls and naga shooting down our gryphons from the air and have begun fighting each other for dominance in the jungles, not only that but Horde and the Alliance have issued no air traffick in order to deal with the situation."

"Beside those trolls seems scared of something and the Naga are agitated more than usual"

Alice growled at the shitty predicament they're in. Great! not only are the flights canceled and she's not allowed to use her flying mount to fly back to Duskwood without being shot down by some happy trigger idiots. But she and Louise has to deal with hostile trolls and naga waging a territorial war in Stranglethorn vale should they decided to travel through the jungle.

"What about the boats? can't they travel to stormwind?"

"they can but the last boat just left and another ain't coming within next week"

Alice just wanted to rip her hair out, there's definately something out there who want to make everything complicated for her. Louise looked on while Alice was getting angrier and angrier, she want to help somehow but she honestly have no idea how.

Plus it's not like she can do much either, with how shitty her control her magic is and her void powers continue messing with her head. So yeah, there's not much she can do to help.

"Now what?" Louise ask.

Alice didn't answer as she and louise walk away from the flight path area and toward the entrance of booty bay. There's no way in hell she's waiting for another boat and chances are they'd probably be attacked by the naga.

No thanks! she's making her own ways back home!

"We're taking the road." Alice finally answers.

"...Do you have a horse then? I don't think your fire bird isn't exactly made for walking long distances."

"She's not" Alice admit "So you have to use one of my older ground mounts while I'm running wild myself"

"...wait that thing is a girl!?" Louise exclaimed in shock, not expecting a giant bird made of fire actually have a gender.

Alice ignored the smaller girl as they arrived outside the entrance of the pirate city, she dismissed Czz'ax back to nether and began to rummage through her bags for any ground mounts for Louise to ride on.

Finding one she tossed the crystal to the ground and large poof of smoke appeared, once it dispatched it showed Louise the glorious steed of Gilneas! A mountain horse that have served the gilnean people for many generations and have stayed strong no matter the environment or harsh climates.

That also happens to be lying with its back on the ground, legs twiching and eyes looking at different direction and the horse mouth sticking out to the side and constantly drooling.

Over all the black and white horse looks brain dead.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...What?" Louise finally ask as she saw the sorry excuse state the poor horse was in.

"...I completely forgotten i had the horse and forgot to even use it for three long years." Alice admitted while blushes slightly from seemingly forgot to use one of her mounts and it's been stuck in the pocket dimension where all the other mounts and various other stuff are located.

She dismisses the horse and summon another mount, one that she recently got from her journey in Winterspring.

Once the smoke went away Louise was surprised by the appearance of the mount. It was a large cat with long fangs, white fur with light purple stripes and has a saddle tied around it's back.

the large Winterspring Frostsaber cat stretched and yawned, it glances up to its owner and purred seeing her. Then she notice louise and got curious as it walks up to her and sniffed her. Louise, taken aback by the large cat and glances toward Alice, as if asking her where she got this majestic creature.

Alice just petted the Frostsaber cat and explained "I got her from doing couple of quest in a place called Winterspring. It's a beautiful place yet deadly with creatures that won't hesitate to make a meal out of you and thrives in the cold, but it is also one of the few places both Horde and Alliance don't bother visiting very much, making it an ideal place to simply relax and enjoy the winter wonderland...I been thinking maybe even build a house there."

"...she's pretty." Louise mutters as she also began to pet and scratch behind the saber cat's ear, getting a delight sound from the giant predator as she began to rub her head against Louise, getting a giggle from pinkette.

"Indeed she is, now hop on. The longer we stay the worse your Void powers will get." louise nodded and carefully mounted up on the Frostsaber cat, but then she noticed something.

The saddle is built for one person, how is she and Alice supposed to fit on one saddle?

"Alice, there's not enough space on this saddle"

"I know and I don't need another ground mount" Alice answer as she walks past Louise, she bent down on all four and glances back to Louise and smirks "I AM a mount" and took off in a speed that shocked Louise, Alice was running far quicker than any horses that she ridden before! However the frostsaber cat also began run after her owner and easily caught up to her.

Louise nearly fell off from the sudden speed the cat ran at and held onto the reins for her dear life.

But despite going into the jungle filled with dangerous tribal trolls and animals and a speed far quicker than she ever been through, Louise couldn't help but smile a little, maybe if they manage to reach this Karazhan and find the means to get rid of the cursed power within her. Then maybe she could be truly free and explore the wonders of Azeroth.

Little does she know...A hunter have found it's prey.

And they want to play a game...

* * *

 **Heeeeyoo everyone!**

 **Here I am with another chapter of Warlock's Journey! This took a little bit some time considering I got sick for a while and had to recover. But i'm actually done with the chapter so I hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Leon1256: Yeah sorry about that, it's kind of a habit plus I tried to go with the comedic censoring thing but realized I set this at M rating. But don't worry i won't do that in later chapters.**

 **Guest 3: Yeah I totally agree with you there! I lost interest on many other stories that seemingly are more like history lesson than actual story themself, plus I never really understood why most of the protagonist reveal their whole life story in one chapter, to complete stranger no less! that's both stupid and unrealistic! I mean who the hell does that!?**

 **And don't worry about thinking the last part of the chapter felt rushed, because it was. I had few days away from going away on christmas vacation and wanted the first chapter done before going away.**

 **Aline1: yeah there's not a lot of information about the supernatural like werewolves and ghost in FOZ world, plus the wiki is no help at all! it barely cover any information I might have missed or even need!**

 **Some advice: thanks and yeah you're right, my english isn't my first language and while I honestly don't wanna bother any beta readers with my stories since i'm rather slow on updates and don't want to waste their time on me. But this google doc you're talking about have piqued my interest but I honestly don't know how to do that.**

 **Beside this also allows me to better myself, experience and critic does helps me out big time!**

 **Guest 4: Waaaaaay too many! *Hic***

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Alright now that's out of the way, but before I leave here's a trailer that I ' _might_ ' create If I have the time or interest later in the future. Also if you're confused who these characters are, there is a profile of them on my profile page, simply look it up.**

 **But for now, this is Ultrazeta120 signing off~**

* * *

 **Trailer: Galaxy of Warcraft**

* * *

Shepard exited the elevator and already he could see the others are preparing for the mission.

Glancing to his side he could see Alice and Elizabeth talking with the requisition officer, Shepard have no idea what they're looking for but whatever it is he hopes it will help them against the Geth.

Looking over to Mako he could see Garrus, Jareeth, Tali, Kaidan and Zynthia working on the mako...Well more like Kaidan, Tali, Zynthia and Garrus are the only one working on it as he could see Jareeth just kept boasting about some _heroic_ tales of his adventures. Zynthia looks down right pissed and annoyed as hell while Garrus and Kaidan were holding back from laughing.

And poor Tali just looks confused with whatever sort of stories the Blood elf is talking about.

Looking to his side he can see Gareth and Wrex swapping stories while the veteran Orc warrior is sharping his war axe with a whetstone. As for Ashley she was doing the usual, checking their equipment and weapons so they work in pristine condition.

Smiling that everyone are getting along, the specter decided to call everyone to him as they can start debriefing the mission.

"Alright listen up!" Shepard began "We'll soon arrive at Therum and according to Udina and Anderson's information, Liara t'soni was last seen with the excavation team along with some miners from the colony searching through some Prothean ruins. However the mining colony gone dark and we believe the Geth might be there to collect T'soni."

Elizabeth frowned a bit "Do we know anything about this Prothean expert?" Shepard just shrugs and answers "Nothing really, other than she's the daughter of benezia so we're really not sure if she's with Saren or not."

"What about the colony?" Kaidan asked "If it's gone dark why hasn't there been any distress call? there should have been enough time to send something."

"Maybe the Miners and the local militia weren't prepard and was caught off guard by the Geth?" Tali theorized.

Gareth just grunted and crossed his arms "Either way, we got civilians in danger and a doctor we honestly have no idea if she's a friend or an enemy." Shepard nodded "You're right, we'll find out soon when we're near the planet surface, once we're close enough" Shepard points at the mako "We're dropping in with the Mako."

Everyone stared at Shepard at first then slowly turn their gaze toward the six wheeled vehicle, stared at it for a moment then slowly turn their gaze toward Shepard with looks that screams ' _Are you frickin kidding me_ '.

"Erm...Skipper how exactly are we going to fit ELEVEN people inside that thing?" Ashely asked while pointing the Mako "Especially when we got a Krogan and an Orc with us?"

"You got something to say to us Williams?" Wrex growled

"She means we're just muscular and normally big for our species, not fat." Gareth stated, earning a look from the Krogan battlemaster before huffing.

"We'll manage" Shepard answered simply.

"You're got to be joking." Alice stated as she already see the outcome once everyone get inside the Mako.

"I'm not" Shepard said "beside the Mako is a military vehicle, a state of the art and have been commended for space and effectiveness during battle so there's nothing to worry about."

"Why do I get the feeling you're lying?" Alice asked

"Look Therum is a volcanic planet and Mako is the safest vehicle to traverse the terrains and get to the excavation site quickly."

Alice just sighed "Alright fine, let's just hope there's enough elbow space"

 _Later..._

"...this does NOT have elbow space." Alice angrily said while she was being squished between Garrus and Elizabeth.

"You think this is bad? try being a Turian in tight space and someone lying on me!" Garrus said.

"...This does NOT look safe Shepard!" Kaidan comically cried as he lies with his back on Garrus, Alice and Elizabeth's laps. Ashley was placed in the gunner seat while Shepard, Tali and Zynthia sitting on the front, the former driving the Mako. With Zynthia sat on Tali's lap since there aren't enough space for the Half gnome.

"can't...feel...my...legs...or my spine!" Jareeth cried out while sitting at the far back and to his unfortunate luck he sat between Wrex and Gareth, being crushed by the two large warrior Veterans.

"Tough it up you Pyjak" Wrex said while Gareth grunted in agreement.

"Vhy am I feeling a Zense of dread sitting at ze front?" Zynthia asked but before anyone can answer joker called through the Comm's.

" _Hey commander we're nearing Therum in couple of minutes; but I'm picking up some strange readings. really strange like, off the damn charts._ _Looks like it's coming from this...strange Island in the middle of a huge ass lake of lava and...there's bunch of pillars sticking out of the lake, surrounding the island._ "

"Maybe that's where the excavation site is located?" Elizabeth guessed while recieved a shrug from Garrus and Alice. While Kaidan was trying to keep both his head far away from the Turian's crotch region and his arm away from touching the Worgen's womanly assets.

"Maybe" Shepard mutters while he strapped the safety belt, Ashley however had a strange feeling. Like, something important to ask her commander about something.

"Commander can I ask you something?"

"Go on ahead Ash"

"You're a spacer right? lived in space ships almost your whole life, right?"

"yeah, and?"

"...Have you...ever driven a Mako before?"

There was an awkard silence in the car as everyone began to feel a sense of dread as Shepard glanced back to his team with a sheepish look. "Well not exactly often...But I have enough experience to know how to drive it so we should be alright...I think" Everyone just stared at their commander, their eyes slowly but surely widen in the coming horror and the terrible experience they're about to go through.

It doesn't help either the hangar door suddenly opens up too

" _Alright, we're close enough, give them hell guys!_ " Joker cheered them on, unaware what sort of horror the ground team are about to go through with their commander.

"WAIT NO!" everyone, except Wrex and Gareth, exclaimed in horror and fear.

But it was already too late as Shepard hit the accelerator and the Mako speed forward, toward the ramp. everyone was freaking out, Tali and Zynthia shrieking while hugging each other, Alice, Garrus and Elizabeth were holding onto each other, screaming while kaidan was flying and flailing around, screaming like a little girl while ashley held onto the controls for the turret for her dear life. As for the Wrex and Gareth they simply just responded with "Meh" while jareeth was trying not to get crushed to death.

While they neared the ground Shepard calmly hit the jet booster and the Mako hit the ground safely and Shepard didn't waste time driving through the terrains, following the roads and bridges toward where the mining Colony is located.

Shepard glanced back to his team and asked "Everyone alright?" getting groans of affirmative and a fuck you from Alice, Shepard just smirked and kept driving.

Right now they got a colony to save and finding one doctor T'soni.


End file.
